Love Lies Bleeding
by boriqua522
Summary: Justin Taylor has dreamt about the same man all his life. The man that even after death came back for him.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of Queer As Folk. This is all for fun, I make no profit from it._**

**_Okay, this is my first QAF story so please review and tell me what you think. I know the summary leaves a lot to be desired but give it a chance._**

**_I want to thank Inconspicuousbunny for taking a chance and being my beta. Thank you for all your sage advise :}_**

**_Also want to thank Ditzbea for being a good sounding board._**

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Violin_**

_Justin's chest was hurting. He was pushing himself to his body's limits, and he knew it, but he couldn't stop. If he stopped running, he would catch him. Justin fought against the branches that kept getting in his way as he ran through the trees to the opening he knew would be coming up soon. He had run this path a thousand times in his youth, and he should know every pebble on the ground, every tree in front of him, every root that came up to try and stop him. But right now, he couldn't remember a thing; all he knew was that he had to run, to run as fast and as hard as he could. The sun had set an hour ago and he knew he was out of time. His lungs burned and his legs threatened to give out on him, but something was keeping him going; fear. Justin could see the clearing in the distance and knew that he would be able to see the house clearly from there. For a moment he forgot that he had been running through the woods and that nothing there could or should be taken for granted._

_Just as he was beginning to believe that nothing could stop him, his foot tangled in some vines and he went tumbling head over heels onto the slanted ground. He rolled down the hill and was stopped by a tree trunk. His body throbbed from the pain of hitting it at full force, he heard his shoulder pop the instant it hit the tree and he screamed, not only in pain, but in frustration. He pulled himself up, using his good arm, while his left arm hung from his shoulder, he took a deep breath and began to limp back up the hill; towards the clearing once more. He could feel the blood flowing from his head, it was stinging his eyes, but he didn't care. Once he was in the house, he would be safe. His love would find him there and the monster that had held him captive for 2 days would not be able to get to him. Justin reached the clearing and almost miraculously the clouds that had kept the night extremely dark moved and the full moon beamed down its light right above the house. Justin laughed and cried at the same time, it was as if he was getting help from up above. Justin was holding his left arm against his body, the pain now beginning to show itself, as he limped toward the beautiful mansion he had grown up in, the home he first met his one true love. It took him longer then he had hoped to get to the house, half a mile away seemed like ten at the moment, but he would not, no could not give up now. His body was protesting with every move, his breathing becoming harder and harder to control. Now he was beginning to notice other pains that he hadn't noticed before. He could feel his left side aching, his ribs seeming to squeeze his lungs. Justin knew that he had done more damage than he had originally believed. No matter, his love would help him, he would heal him and they would be together forever. Justin had made his choice and no matter what the consequences, he would be with his love for as long as he wanted him. As he crossed the field and reached the house, he let out a sigh of relief, "I made it…" Justin reached the front door, practically running while limping. He reached the door and began to knock frantically, "hello… anybody! Please open the door. It's me, Justin! Please open up, I need hel…." Before that sentence could be finished though, the door was opening. Justin stepped back a little swaying on his feet. The door opened fully and Justin could now see the person who had opened it, and his blood ran cold. His body began to shake as he tried to step away from the nightmare in front of him, "nononono…" was all he was able to say, when a pair of hands grabbed him by his upper arms and pulled him into the house. The only thing Justin could do at that moment was scream for the one who could save him, **"Bri… ia… n….."**_

Justin's scream echoed in his room. He sat up panting and in a cold sweat, as the remnants of the dream faded. His heart was beating so fast in his chest, he was sure that he would have a heart attack if he didn't calm down. The door to his room opened and for a moment, Justin stopped breathing, seeing the man in his nightmares standing at his door. That was until the person walked the rest of the way into his room and Justin felt foolish. He should have known that his screams would have awoken his roommate and best friend.

Daphne hurried to Justin's bed and sat down on the edge, moving slowly, knowing that when he was just waking up from one of these terrors, it sometimes took him a while to realize where he was and who was with him. Daphne looked into her best friend's eyes and could see recognition in them. She could tell that he was trying his best to smile and reassure her, but she wasn't fooled, _"Justin, you can't keep going through this every night. I think it's time we took your mom's advice and sought out some professional help."_ She raised her hand to his face and wiped the tears from his cheeks as he looked down at the sheets he was tangled up in. Daphne knew that Justin was scared, that going to see a doctor about these nightmares would only bring back painful memories of his childhood, of being poked and prodded by Doctors who were supposed to be helping him, but instead were just keeping him so medicated that he didn't know whether he was coming or going. Justin looked up at Daphne, forcing himself to calm down and breathe; he knew she was thinking about the year that they had been apart because his father had had him committed.

He reached over and brought Daphne into an embrace, telling her without words that he appreciated all she did for him, and that he was sorry. Daphne, being Daphne, pulled away, looking straight into those beautiful blue eyes, "_Don't you dare think about saying you're sorry. Do you hear me Justin Taylor? I've told you time and time again, that you have nothing to be sorry for. What's happening to you is not your fault, and I won't let you blame yourself__." She stood up from the bed and reached out to him, "So come on, enough of the pity party, let's get out the gallon of chocolate ice cream, and eat ourselves into a sugar coma."_ Justin couldn't help but laugh; his friend knew how to make him laugh, even when he didn't think he could ever do it again. He took her hand and let her help him out of bed. They left the room, and while Daphne went to the kitchen to get the ice cream, Justin went and sat down on the very lumpy sofa. It was almost dawn so there was some light coming into the windows but the room was still too dark for Justin's liking. Being the friend that she was, Daphne knew that Justin didn't like to sit in the dark. She went to turn on the lights only to find that they weren't working. _'This apartment is more trouble than it is worth,'_ was all Daphne could think. They were always blowing a fuse. She looked through the kitchen drawers and found a candle and some matches. Daphne lit the candle and went to the fridge to grab the ice cream; she grabbed some spoons from the dish washer then made her way towards Justin on the sofa. She sat down on the lumpy sofa next to Justin, handing him a spoon, and they began to eat directly from the carton.

_"So…"_ Justin knew it wouldn't be long before Daphne had to ask him her questions, _"I'm assuming this one wasn't the good one, right? No sexy man and passionate hot man on man sex tonight?"_ Justin choked on the ice cream he had just put in his mouth, trying not to laugh, for fear of spitting out the ice cream all over himself and the sofa. She always knew how to make him blush, and right now Justin's head felt so hot, he was sure it would self-combust. He knew Daphne was working her magic and helping him forget about the nightmares that had plagued him for most of his life. He loved her so much for that, but he couldn't forget them, no matter how hard he tried. _"Daph, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I can't get that dream out of my head. I keep hearing violin music, even now when I'm awake."_ He shivered at the thought of it, of what that music meant.

Justin looked away from her and for the first time noticed the candle on the coffee table. He stared at it and gasped as the flame seemed to blaze into a huge flame. As he stared at the flame, he heard it; violin music. As the flame danced in front of his eyes Justin began to see something else. He looked up as he heard the music become louder.

Daphne looked at her friend, watching as he stared off into space, almost as if he was listening to something only he could hear. She put her hand on his shoulder and tried to shake him out of this state he so often got into, _"Justin…Justin, please look at me."_ Daphne was beginning to worry more now, usually she could snap him out of this, but he seemed to be in some kind of trance. Daphne watched as tears began to flow from his eyes and down his face, though it seemed as if Justin didn't even realize he was crying, his eyes were unblinking and unfocused. Daphne moved off the sofa and kneeled in front of him. She reached out and touched his face, her voice breaking as she softly spoke to him, _"Justin, please, please just…look at me." _The tears now starting to flow freely from her eyes, as she watched the person she loved, her brother, if not by blood, then by fate, slowly disappear.

What Daphne couldn't see was that Justin wasn't just staring off into nothing, but he was seeing a room, a room full of candles, all lit up around him with a bed in the middle of the room. Justin looked over at the bed and saw himself lying on it, naked and trembling. His body was bruised and battered and his hair was wet and his body clean, as if someone had just given him a bath. Justin forced himself to look away from the shaking figure on the bed and looked over to the corner, where a man stood with his back to the trembling figure, playing the violin. Justin closed his eyes, hoping that he would wake up from this nightmare; only he knew he wasn't asleep. He could hear the violin music and he knew that he had no strength left to fight it. Just as the man began to turn, Justin felt something cold against his hand. He forced himself to look away from the figure with the violin and the image of himself on the bed and looked down at his left hand. For a moment there was confusion on his face as he saw that somehow his hand was immersed in a large container of ice water. He began to shiver and his hand began to throb, and that was when he heard her and felt the sting to his face.

_"Justin….damnit, snap the fuck out of it, **NOW**!"_ The last word was followed by another sting to his face, and only then did he realize that he was being slapped. Justin blinked a few times then finally focused his eyes on Daphne, noticing that her eyes were red and full of tears. It took him a moment to realize too that his hand was throbbing and very cold. He watched as Daphne removed his hand from the ice water and wrapped it in a warm towel. As things began to clear, Justin let out a long breath and collapsed onto his best friend. She held him tight as he cried, _"Daphne, what's wrong with me? God, am I going crazy?"_ Daphne made soothing noises while she held her friend, worried that maybe this time she wouldn't be able to help him. Daphne helped Justin sit back on the sofa and sat down next to him. She laid his head on her lap, and ran her hands through his hair; trying to comfort him, like her mom would whenever she had a nightmare as a child. _"Justin, I'm so sorry I hit you. I just couldn't get you to snap out of it. You know I love you and I'd never hurt you on purpose, right?"_ She could feel Justin nod his head even though he didn't actually speak. She knew that after episodes like this, Justin became reserved and closed off. She decided right there and then that she would not let him do that again, she would get him to be happy again, if it was the last thing she did. _"Okay, we are not going to wallow in sadness here. Do you hear me Justin Taylor, we are going to get up, since it is morning finally, and we are going to get dressed and go out for breakfast." _She could feel Justin tense, but she was determined to get him up and out of the apartment, even if she had to handcuff him to herself and drag him out.

Daphne bent over a little so she could look down at Justin's face and he could look at her from his position on her lap, _"Don't even think of saying no to me, mister. You know I have my ways. Plus, remember, I just bitch-slapped you, so you know I will do it again."_ This caused Justin to smile, _"Bitch-slapped me? Really? You call that wimpy hit a slap? I'm surprised you didn't do more damage to your own skinny hand."_ They laughed as the sun began to shine through the windows and Justin could feel his fear fading, it was as if the sunshine gave him protection. Against what, though, he wasn't sure.

Daphne knew that as soon as the sun hit the windows and began to stream into the apartment that Justin's demeanor would change, and he would become the Justin she'd known and loved her whole life. The windows were the main reason they even rented this apartment. They had looked at least 20 different apartments, and Justin had turned down each and every one. It was always the same. He would walk in, go straight to the living room area, and look out the windows. If they weren't big enough or if the apartment faced away from the sunrise, he would turn around and leave. It wasn't until they came to this run down building on Liberty Avenue and climbed what seemed like a thousand steps, that Justin decided that it was perfect for them. They walked in and the first thing he saw were the huge bay windows that faced east, so as soon as the sun rose it would illuminate their apartment. Daphne knew that this was important to Justin and conceded.

Justin sat up and looked at his friend. He was so grateful for her and he often wondered if maybe he was a burden. Daphne could see the look of worry in Justin's eyes, and knew what he was thinking, _"Shut up Taylor. What have I told you about thinking you're a burden?"_ She couldn't help but smile at his surprised look. _"I've known you my whole life, Justin, I think by now I can practically read your mind." _They both laughed, and it seemed that the higher the sun climbed and exposed them to its rays, the happier and calmer Justin became. Daphne noticed though that Justin still seemed very tired, _"Why don't you get some more rest, we can go out for brunch or lunch instead?"_ Justin nodded, but didn't move, and Daphne knew that he would not go back to his dark room. So she stood up from the sofa and went to get him a pillow and blanket. _"Thanks, Daph. Are you sure you don't want to go get breakfast?"_ He mumbled to her as he stifled a yawn and then laid down on the sofa. Daphne smiled and reached down to cover Justin with the quilt she had brought out to him. She was so worried about her friend, but she knew that he would not go back to see the doctors after what happened to him last time. So she had to help him the best way she knew how, by just being there for him.

* * *

**_Well, tell me what you think. Please review, it would mean the world to me to know what you think. Remember, first time QAF writer, please be kind._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own the boys but love them anyway. This is just for fun, no profit made.**_

_**I am so sorry this has taken so long, I really wanted to make sure it was just right before I posted it, and thanks to Inconspicuousbunny it is. Thank you to all who have read it and reviewed, I really appreciate it. **_

**My Beta is so freaking awesome, I must mention her once more. If you have not read her work, go now and look for it. She really is great. Thank you again**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Babylon**_

Justin and Daphne walked down Liberty Avenue, they had just finished brunch and Justin wanted to walk off some of the food he had eaten. Daphne had sat in stunned silence as her roommate had devoured enough food to feed three people, and then ate what she didn't finish. It amazed her that he could eat that much and not gain an ounce. As they walked past some shops, Daphne watched her roommate out of the corner of her eye, he still looked tired, with bags under his eyes and he still looked a little stressed from the events of last night. She was trying to not be obvious but failing. _"I can feel you watching me Daph, I'm fine, really."_ Daphne looked away and giggled, _"I suppose I should give up my dream of becoming a spy, then."_ Justin laughed, silently thanking his friend for caring about him, and trying to help him.

The nightmares seemed to have increased within the past few months, and Justin was beginning to feel as though he were losing his mind. Daphne was the light at the end of the dark tunnel whenever he had his nightmares. She wouldn't judge him or question him; she waited patiently for him to tell her what his dreams were about, comforting him.

There were times when Justin thought he wouldn't survive another dream. Sometimes the thought of ending them permanently would cross his mind, but then Daphne was there yelling at him, telling him how much she loved him, and how stupid he was for even thinking about it. How she knew that that was what he was considering Justin would never know. It seemed at times like she could read his mind, which was a bit strange, but comforting at the same time. She was his _'Jiminy Cricket'_ as she called herself. Justin smiled at the thought, and got a poke in the ribs from his roommate. _"I know you're thinking something bad about me, Mr., so out with it."_

Justin couldn't help the laughter that came out of his mouth. He had to stop and catch his breath, while Daphne stood in front of him, a scowl on her face. Just as he began to think he could speak again, he looked over at his petite fireball and began to laugh again, _"I … was… just thinking … about how you can read my mind … and there you went and read my mind again. How … do… you … do that?"_ Daphne looked at her roommate, laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes, and her façade broke and she began to laugh along with him. _"It's…a….secret. If I told you…I'd have to have you knocked off."_ She reached for Justin and took him in her arms, happy to see him smiling again, even though the dark circles under his eyes relayed how tired he really was. _"Don't ever forget that I know you better then you know yourself, Mr. Taylor." _Justin hugged her back and smiled, he looked down at her and spoke from his heart, _"I know and I'm so glad you do. What would I do without you?"_

The laughter was gone now, and Daphne could feel the tears threatening to escape her eyes. She cleared her throat and pulled away from Justin. _"You'll never have to find out."_ Daphne reached up and cupped Justin's face with her hand and smiled weakly at him. _"Okay, enough…. we were having a good time. So no more depressing feelings are allowed during our attempt to walk off the 5000 calories you consumed during brunch."_

Justin laughed again and hugged his roommate one more time, kissing her cheek as he pulled away. _"Now, don't get any ideas from that kiss, 'cause I still like cock."_ Daphne smacked Justin on the chest and laughed with him, _"oh, don't worry I'm way out of your league anyway."_

The friends held hands and began to continue their walk. As they walked further down Liberty Avenue, a young man in short shorts walked up to Justin and handed him a flyer. _"Come to Babylon, hot stuff. Where all the best looking men on Liberty Avenue go,"_ he winked at Justin then walked away. Daphne grabbed the flyer out of Justin's hands. _"Well, that was rude. He totally ignored me, even though we are standing together holding hands. How did he know I wasn't your girlfriend?" _Justin looked down at his best friend and began to laugh again, _"I guess….maybe I just look gay."_ Daphne fixed him her best _'don't be stupid'_ expressions and Justin almost fell down laughing. Daphne ignored him and went back to reading the flyer. _"It seems like they're having some grand reopening tonight. It seems the club had been closed for some time. The flyer doesn't say why, but hey who cares, let's go tonight."_ Justin stopped laughing and stared at his friend. _"What! No, Daph, that would be a bad idea. You know how hard it will be to get into that club."_ The thought of going to a place full of strangers made Justin's stomach do somersaults.

Daphne knew her friend would be hesitant, and she knew he didn't really like crowds, but she believed that this would be fun, and they needed some fun. _"Come on, Jus, I promise not to leave your side. You … we need this. Please … pretty please, with a giant cherry on top."_ Daphne grabbed Justin's hands and swung them back and forth, while she begged. Justin knew as soon as she said, _'Jus'_ instead of _'Justin' _that he was in trouble. _"Fine, but if it gets really bad, we leave, right?"_ Daphne squeaked and jumped up and down clapping her hands. Justin looked at his friend and laughed. He grabbed her by the arms and stopped her from jumping. _"You do realize we probably won't even get in, right?" _Daphne smiled at him and Justin could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she backed away from him. Then, she looked at him from head to toe with an expression coming over her face that Justin had seen many times before. Usually, right before she came up with something mischievous that would get them into trouble. _"I know that look Daphne, and 'no' to whatever you're planning." _Daphne flashed her most innocent look at him.

"_What? I'm not planning anything bad. Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend, Justin; would I do something that you wouldn't like?"_ She batted her eyelashes and smiled. Justin knew there was no way he was going to get out of whatever she was planning so he sighed and resigned himself to the fact that he would never win in a battle of wills against this petite girl. _"Fine, whatever it is, I'll go along, but only so far…are you listening to me Daphne?"_ Justin watched as Daphne grinned at him, then grabbed his arm and led him into a store that had a mannequin dressed in a g-string and chaps in the window. He tried to grab the door to keep himself from entering, but Daphne was a lot stronger then she looked. An hour later, they were out of the store, arms laden with bags, and Justin very red and flustered.

Later that night, as they walked around the corner to get to the club, Justin stopped in his tracks. The line to get in was longer then Justin thought it would be. There were hundreds of people standing in line. Justin grabbed Daphne's arm. _"Daph, I told you this was a bad idea. We're never going to get in, look at all those people." _Daphne looked at her friend, she knew he was never very confident about himself, but she knew that they would get in, because of him. She grabbed him by the hand and began to walk past the crowd of people, many of whom were yelling at them to get to the back of the line, but she ignored them. She watched as some of the men in the crowd stared at her friend and she smiled. Why couldn't he see what others saw?

When they had gotten home, Daphne had gone to work on her friend. She hadn't needed to do much, other than fix the fact that his golden hair was coming down over his beautiful blue eyes, so Daphne had grabbed the scissors and gone about making a few tiny adjustments to her friend. She hadn't cut too much, but enough for it to come down over his ears yet she left the front short enough so that it accentuated his eyes. The clothes they had bought had been sitting on his bed, and Justin had kept trying to get out of putting them on, but Daphne hadn't accepted any arguments, she'd basically ordered him to get dressed.

A half hour later, Justin had walked out of his room. Daphne had been looking through the kitchen drawer where they kept their fake IDs, when she'd heard him. She'd looked up, and not for the first time in her life, she'd curse that she was born a girl. Her roommate had put on her chosen outfit; a pair of tight black leather pants, that accentuated two of his best features, his cock and his ass. The pants fit his slender body like a glove, molding to every curve.

Daphne had had to swallow to try to stop herself from drooling. Her eyes had traveled up his body and to the tight sleeveless shirt that she had picked out. It was a beautiful sky blue with some tiny flecks of glitter making it shimmer. The color of the shirt made Justin's already blue eyes even bluer, not to mention that it was just the right amount of tight, so that his firm abs and chest could be clearly defined. As he had stepped into the light, the shirt somehow became translucent and anyone looking could see right through it. Daphne had decided to keep that little bit of information to herself. She did whistle though, a long drawn out whistle, which had made Justin blush. _"Damn, are you sure you're gay? Cause you know, I can show you the joys of being with a woman if you like." _

Justin hadn't thought he'd be able to blush any more than he already had been, but when he'd seen the look Daphne was giving him, he'd blushed even more then he'd thought possible. He'd looked down at the floor_. "Daph, cut it out."_ Daphne had laughed, gone over to her roommate and grabbed his hands. "_Look at me Justin."_ Justin had looked up into her eyes. Daphne had smiled at him, it was the one she used when she thought he was being naïve. _"Justin, you just don't realize how hot you are, do you? I'm not just saying that, either. If only you could see what I see, that every time you walk into a room, people stop and stare."_

Justin had smiled at his friend, he'd known she was just being biased, but he loved her for it. Daphne had looked at him and had known exactly what he'd been thinking. _"I'm not just saying that because I love you. I'm saying it because it's the truth, and tonight I'm going to prove it to you."_ With that last statement, Daphne had grabbed their Ids off the counter she had laid them on, grabbed Justin's hand and dragged him out of the apartment.

Justin couldn't believe what Daphne was doing; she was passing all those people in the line and heading right to the front, where the bouncer stood at the door. The man stared down at Daphne putting his hand out and saying, _"you need to get in line little girl."_ Daphne smiled at him sweetly then pulled Justin in front of her. _"This is my friend Justin, and it's his first time at this club, couldn't you see past the rules and let us in?"_ The bouncer looked at Justin standing underneath the bright light coming from the club, and Justin could swear he licked his lips as his eyes roamed up and down Justin's body, before settling directly on his cock. For some reason, Justin felt like he was standing naked in front of this man, but before he could say anything, the man had pulled back the rope that was blocking the entrance and stepped aside to let them in. Justin could feel the man's eyes on his ass and tried not to run. The fact that Daphne was holding his arm was the only thing keeping him from bolting right there and then. Once they were past the bouncer, Daphne pulled Justin down enough to whisper into his ear, _"told ya…."_

Babylon was full of beautiful men and women dancing to the thumpa thumpa of the music blasting around them. They were unaware of the danger that stood above them on the catwalk, searching for his next victim.

* * *

Brian Kinney looked over his club from his position on the catwalk, his eyes scanning the crowd searching for his next trick; his next meal. Brian was a hunter and he was good at it. There wasn't a man born that could resist him, gay, straight or undecided. Hell, many times they begged him to take them, even if it meant death. They would gladly die for one night with him. One night of pure ecstasy was what he offered, and no one had yet turned him down. In his 145 years as a creature of the night, Brian Kinney knew that the part of him that was human was long gone. It died the night the love of his life died, and he was glad for it. Who needed feelings? There was just fucking and feeding, nothing in between.

That was until he saw him enter his domain. If he breathed, his breath would have caught in his throat. He watched as this ghost, this beautiful blonde angel walked into his club. It seemed as if this angel almost glowed with a natural light that surrounded him, and followed him wherever he went. Brian watched as men stared openly, some actually reaching out to touch him, and that is how Brian knew that he wasn't dreaming, that this vision of beauty was real. Brian followed the blonde angel as he walked towards the bar laughing with a pixie of a girl and holding her hand. Brian could tell that the girl and boy were just friends by the way they were acting with one another, and he watched as she stood protectively in front of him.

How was it possible? How could he be here, when Brian knew that he died 145 years ago? At first, Brian thought maybe he was like him, but once he concentrated and blocked out all the other sounds in the club, he could hear the man's heartbeat, and nothing had ever sounded so good. He watched as some guy walked up to him and asked him to dance. Brian watched as the boy looked over to his friend and she stepped between them and turned him down. The guy however was not giving up and he walked around the girl and grabbed the blonde's hand and began to drag him towards the dance floor. Brian watched as the girl went to grab the blonde's other hand to help him only to be stopped by a friend of the man dragging the blonde away. He watched as the blonde angel tried in vain to remove his hand from his admirer's, but the guy was built like a wall and was not letting go. Brian could feel the anger building in him, as he watched this man pull this angel into his body and wrap his thick arms around the angels waist, tightly, holding him against the front on his body as he bent down and began to forcefully kiss him, as the angel tried to push him away.

Without thinking, Brian had moved and was now on the dance floor next to the angel and his assailant. By now, the man was bestowing sloppy kisses on the blonde's neck, as he tried in vain again to push him away. Brian could hear his heart rate increase with fear.

Brian walked up to them and tapped the man on the shoulder. The muscled admirer turned around annoyed that he had been interrupted, only to have fear replace his anger as he looked into Brian's blood red eyes. He let the angel go so quickly that he fell on the dance floor, right on his ass. The man backed away, putting his hands out in front of him, as if he were surrendering, then he turned and ran through the crowd.

Justin sat on the floor, still stunned from being let loose so suddenly. He had been struggling to get free from the man, and was still pushing him away when the man had let him go. The suddenness of it had thrown him off balance and he'd fallen down hard. He'd grimaced in pain as he'd watched the man run away.

Justin was grateful, yet very confused, as Daphne suddenly appeared crouching down beside him. _"Justin, oh my god, are you okay? I'm so sorry, but I couldn't get past his friend. God Justin all I could do was watch, no one would help me."_ Justin looked at his friend and saw that she was shaking. _"It's okay, Daph, he's gone. Someone did help."_ Justin looked up at his savior and his voice caught in his throat just as he was about to thank this Good Samaritan. Justin couldn't believe what he was seeing; he closed his eyes, and then opened them again to make sure he wasn't imagining the person standing in front of him. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, and couldn't help but say the name that came unbidden to his lips; _"Brian…."_ Daphne looked at her friend and could see that something was wrong; she followed his gaze and looked up at the face she'd known since childhood. The face that Justin had been drawing since they were children, and was now currently in most of his sketchbooks in his room. Daphne felt her legs give out and she found herself sitting on the floor right next to Justin. _"Oh my God, that's not possible…"_

Brian's eyes widened when he heard Justin say his name. He watched as the pixie girl stared at him opened mouth and fell to the floor next to the beautiful blonde angel. Brian bent at the waist and offered both of them his hands to help them up off the floor. Both looked at each other and hesitantly took hold and allowed him to stand them up. He let go of the girl's hand, but kept a hold of the blonde's, pulling him closer to him. He looked into the blue eyes that he thought he would never see again, and fought the urge to just bend down and kiss those beautiful full lips. He couldn't stop his hand from coming up and cupping the blonde's face, and stroking his cheek with his thumb. He watched as his blonde angel closed his eyes and sighed, swaying a bit, right before he fainted in Brian's arms. The pixie girl was at his side in 5 seconds flat. _"Justin!"_ Brian watched as she became angry and protective of her friend. _"What did you do to him? I swear if you gave him something, I'll do everything in my power to stop you from hurting him."_ Brian liked this girl, she was a little spitfire. He smiled as he lifted Justin in his arms. _"I didn't give him anything, little girl, and you shouldn't threaten people who are twice your size."_ Brian watched as she walked up to him and stood her ground_. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall."_ He had to laugh. _"Okay, come with me and I'll show you that my intentions are honorable."_ Brian turned away from the girl and couldn't help the smirk that came to his face.

Brian walked with Justin in his arms through the crowd that had stopped to watch and towards his office at the back of the club. When he reached his office, he walked toward the couch and placed Justin down on it. Daphne was right behind him and she was next to Justin as soon as Brian had laid him down. She took his hand in hers and began to pat it. _"Justin, please wake-up…don't do this. Justin please, you're scaring me."_ Brian watched as Daphne put Justin's hand to her lips and kissed it. He looked down at the prone figure and memories of haylofts and secret rendezvous crept into his head.

Within a few minutes, Justin began to stir and mumble, and Brian heard something that would make him question everything that had happened in his life up to this point. Justin began to stir and Brian watched as he began to thrash around on the couch, saying the same thing over and over again; _"no, Ethan please don't. I love him not you….please….NO!" _And with that last word, Justin sat up staring in front of him and trembling. He looked around the room, as if he was expecting someone to grab him. Then his eyes landed on Brian, and Brian looked into those eyes and saw a flash of recognition along with a soft smile, as Justin whispered his name, _"Brian…." _Then he closed his eyes and fell back onto the couch. Daphne sat there staring at her best friend and then at Brian, tears in her eyes. Brian could tell that she was keeping something from him and he wanted to know what.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ He demanded, _"who are you two, and what's this game you're playing?"_ Daphne stood up and looked at Brian, fire burning in her eyes. _"There is no game. Justin suffers from night terrors. He's had these nightmares as long as I've known him. Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair in a little while, just as soon as Justin wakes up."_ With that, she turned around and sat on the edge of the couch and grabbed her friend's hand again. Brian had the urge to grab her, throw her out of his office, grab Justin and take him away, but he fought it and walked to his desk and sat down.

A few minutes later, Justin woke back up. This time, he seemed lucid. _"Daph….what happened? Where am I?"_ Daphne brushed Justin's hair out of his eyes and smiled sadly. _"Don't you remember Justin? We're at Babylon."_ Daphne watched as Justin's eyes widened when the memories of the events that happened to them came back to him_. "Shit, Daph … I remember. That guy wouldn't let me go, then…..oh my god, it was him… the guy from my dreams, he was here."_ Justin sat up and noticed for the first time Brian sitting at his desk watching him. He stopped breathing for a moment, then felt his body's adrenaline kick in and he stood up from the couch. He looked into the eyes of the man he had been dreaming about his whole life and felt a wave of coldness radiating from him. He grabbed Daphne and began to leave the office, only to be stopped at the door. Brian grabbed Justin's arm and spun him around. He stared at him, and Justin was sure he was looking into his soul. Then he did something that neither Justin nor Daphne were expecting, he brought Justin's body flush with his and captured Justin's lips with his own and began to kiss him deeply.

For some unexplained reason, Justin did not fight him, he actually felt himself reach up and put his arms around Brian's neck, pulling himself closer to Brian's body. He felt Brian's tongue lick his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. Justin didn't know what was happening, he would never do something like this with a total stranger, but he found that he couldn't resist this man. Justin opened his mouth and welcomed Brian's tongue in to explore his mouth as he in turn explored Brian's. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain in his mouth and could taste the coppery flavor of blood that he began to worry. Justin found though that he couldn't stop kissing Brian back, no matter what pain he had to endure. Only when he heard Daphne yelling, did he realize where he was and what he was doing. _"Let. Him. Go. NOW!"_

Justin felt Brian lift his head away, and it took him a minute to realize that they had stopped kissing. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up into Brian's eyes and saw that his pupils seemed fully blown, the hazel eyes he had looked into a few minutes ago where now black with desire and lust. And if Justin were to believe what his brain seemed to be telling him, there seemed to be rings of red around his irises. Justin pushed away from Brian and found that he'd let him go. He stepped back and looked back into Brian's eyes and only saw sadness this time in the now hazel eyes, and he wondered what he could do to take Brian's sadness away.

Justin felt his body being turned and he looked into the worried face of his best friend. She reached up and touched Justin's lips with her index finger, pulling it back and holding it up for Justin to see that there was blood on it. She glared at Brian and went to stand in front of him, her anger rolling off her, _"what the fuck? You cut his mouth. Who does something like that?"_ Her angry words helped Justin snap out of his trance. He looked at Brian and licked his lips tasting his own blood again. Oddly Justin wasn't angry or scared, he actually felt reluctant to say what he knew he had say to the man he'd dreamt about his whole life, but he knew Daphne was to the point of exploding and she might actually try and take Brian on. _"I have to go … um … thank you for saving me tonight."_

As he turned and began to walk out the door, Brian called out to him, _"come back tomorrow night. There'll be a pass waiting for you at the door. Tell them your guests of Brian Kinney."_ Justin stopped his heart pounding in his chest, the name _'Brian'_ whispering through his mind. Justin didn't turn around for fear he would not leave if he did, _"no…but thank you. I don't think that would be a good idea. Goodbye."_ Brian watched as Justin and Daphne left his office. _"Not goodbye, my sweet angel…I'm not going to lose you again."_ Brian closed his eyes, opened his mouth and lifted his tongue to run across his extremely long canine where a small remnant of Justin's blood still lingered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but regretably I don't. This is just for fun, no profit is made. **_

_**Sooo sorry for the delay. This story is a bit more difficult than I anticipated, but I'm so in love with it that I want it to be just right. **_

_**Please review, I really love to know that people are reading it. **_

_**Of course I want to thank my wonderful beta Inconspicuousbunny, without whom this story would not exist. She convinced me to write it and so here it is. Thanks for all the help.

* * *

**_

Chapter 3

_**THE MUSICIAN **_

Daphne had Justin by the hand, practically dragging him away from Brian and out of the club. She looked back every few minutes and could see that Justin couldn't seem to stop looking back towards the office where they left Brian just moments ago. As she pulled Justin towards the exit, Daphne could feel his resistance, so she stopped and walked up to her friend, who still seemed to be staring back at the office door, like he expected someone to come through it. Daphne did the only thing she could think of at that moment, she knew she wasn't strong enough to drag her friend out of the club, so she reached out and grabbed Justin's bare skin between her fingers and pinched it as hard as she could. It took a second but Justin reacted to the pain, he turned to his friend and yelled, _"what the fuck….Daph? Why in the hell did you do that?"_ Daphne looked up at her friend and could now see clear eyes looking back at her, not the unfocused cloudy ones she saw when they stepped out of Brian's office. They were still in the club and the music was so loud Daphne could barely hear Justin, but she could tell from his expression that he was not to happy with her at the moment. She raised herself on her tiptoes and got as close to Justin's ear as she could, _"it's the only way I could get you to snap out of it, Jus. Please, we need to get out of here, NOW!"_ Justin could see the fear in his best friend's eyes; that, more than anything, helped clear his head. He grabbed Daphne's hand and continued towards the exit.

Brian watched as Daphne and Justin left the club. He stood in his office staring out the two way mirror, which let him look out onto the club, but didn't let anyone look in. Brian had been using all his ability to try and get Justin to turn around and come back to the office to him, but for some unknown reason Justin seemed to be able to resist his call. He huffed an exaggerated breath and opened the door hoping to follow the two, but regrettably was stopped in his track by his business partner and friend Michael, _"where do you think you're going?"_ Brian loved Michael, had loved him since they met 150 years ago. He was the brother that Brian never had, and even though Michael may have wanted more than friendship he understood where Brian's heart lay. That was why when he saw the blond boy he knew that Brian would not be able to resist him. Michael grabbed Brian's arm, eliciting a growl from his best friend. Michael was the only person Brian would ever allow to touch him in such a way, but Michael also knew that this would be crossing the line and could get him thrown across the club. Michael removed his grip from Brian's arm, raising his hands in surrender. He looked at his friend and tried his best to get him to listen, _"Brian, I saw him. That is not your Jonathan. He died over 145 years ago. You can't bring him back."_

Brian glared at his friend. He knew Michael was looking out for him, but he also knew that Michael didn't know what had transpired in his office. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, the last thing he needed was to lose his temper in front of hundreds of people. Though Brian didn't need to breathe, he inhaled deeply to calm himself; it was an old human habit that stayed with him even after his transformation. He looked down at his friend and tried to quickly make him understand, _"Mikey, you have no fucking idea what you're talking about. You didn't hear him call me by my name even before I introduced myself."_ Brian could see the surprised look on Michael's face and he knew his friend wanted to ask him questions, but he stopped him before he could. _"When he passed out, I took him to my office and laid him down on my sofa. As I stood there watching him, he began to mumble in his sleep. Mikey … he said Ethan's name."_

The shock was evident on Michael's face and he unconsciously backed away from Brian slightly. Michael couldn't believe what he had just heard. How could it be possible?

Brian walked up to his friend and grabbed him by the arms. He bent down towards Michael's ear and whispered, _"it's him Mikey, he's come back to me…..and I will…not…loose him this time."_ With those last words said, he pushed Michael away and headed out of the club. Unfortunately, he couldn't risk running his usual speed, for fear it might be noticed, at least not until he got outside.

* * *

Daphne and Justin had exited the club and were now walking towards the bus stop. They were still holding hands and Daphne was once again in the lead, but she did not want to risk letting go of her friend's hand and risk losing him in the crowds that were walking down the busy street. They rounded a corner and found themselves alone on an empty street. It was the sudden jerk of her arm that stopped her as she looked back to find her friend standing still in the middle of the sidewalk, staring across the street. It was then that she heard it; violin music. Daphne looked in the direction her friend was staring and noticed a young man standing across the street playing the violin, his case opened and full of change and bills.

Justin couldn't seem to look away as the stranger played on, his back to Justin and Daphne. It was like déjà-vu to Justin. He could swear that he had seen this image before and it made his blood run cold. Justin shivered as the music seemed to penetrate into his soul.

Daphne didn't know what was happening to her friend and it scared her. His eyes were once again getting that glassy look that meant he wasn't even aware of her presence. She tried to shake him out of his trance, even tried pinching him again, but this time Justin didn't seem to even notice. She looked across the street and watched as the young musician began to turn towards them as he played. Daphne could now see his face and it made her breath catch in her throat. As long as she's known Justin, there had always been two images that he seemed to always draw. One was of the man they had just met at the club and the other was of the man standing about fifty feet in front of them. She was still holding onto Justin's hand, when she felt it clench tightly around hers. Daphne looked up at Justin's face and could see the terror that was evident in his now wide-open eyes. She could hear Justin trying to control his breathing as he quickly inhaled and exhaled. If he kept that up much longer she knew he would hyperventilate and probably pass out. She turned her attention back to the musician who she just noticed had his eyes shut as he played his violin. Daphne turned from the man, afraid that if she didn't get Justin moving and the man opened his eyes, her friend would be in danger.

Daphne did the only thing left for her to do, so she stood in front of Justin. _"I'm sorry I have to do this. Just remember that I love you."_ With that, she pulled back her right arm with all her might and brought it forward quickly, punching Justin right in the left eye. Daphne could swear she heard her knuckles break, but didn't care when she heard Justin cry out in pain and stumble to the sidewalk. He put his hand to his left eye and looked up at his friend. _"Daph? What the hell did you that for?"_ Daphne smiled down at Justin, he was back and she couldn't help but want to jump for joy. Daphne bent down and hugged her friend. _"Justin, oh my god, I thought I lost you for a moment."_ She grabbed Justin's arm and helped him stand up from the ground. It wasn't until after they were both standing that she noticed the music had stopped.

They both turned slowly towards where the music had been playing. Justin saw the musician standing there holding his violin and bow in one hand while reaching out towards him with the other. It was as if, all of a sudden, a rope had been wrapped around Justin's midsection and he couldn't stop himself from moving forward. He turned towards his friend, pleading with her to help him with his eyes. Daphne grabbed Justin's arm and tried to hold him in place, but it was of no use, whatever had him was stronger than her. Daphne could feel his arm slipping through her hands as she desperately tried to hold on to him. Just as her fingers were losing their grip on Justin, a pair of strong masculine hands grabbed Justin's hands and pulled him back towards him and Daphne. Daphne looked up about to thank their savior, when she noticed who it was that was now holding Justin against his body.

Justin had thought for a moment that he was going to be lost to this stranger. Daphne couldn't have held him no matter how hard she'd tried and Justin had felt her grip loosening. Just as he'd thought he was going to be dragged across the street by some invisible force, a pair of beautiful strong hands had grabbed his and pulled him back, snapping whatever invisible rope was holding him.

Justin found himself wrapped in strong arms, his face imbedded in a tight chest. He inhaled the scent of this man, and didn't need to look up to know that it was Brian who had saved him once again. Justin felt and heard Brian's inhuman growl. He looked up and saw that Brian was staring across the street at the musician. Just as he thought it was over, Justin began to feel the pull again and clung desperately to Brian. All of a sudden he was standing behind Brian, who had pushed him behind his own body and stood in front of Justin in a protective stance.

Justin tried not to look around Brian's body but couldn't help it once he heard the musician laughing. What he saw made him want to close his eyes and never open them again, hoping that this was just some bad dream. The musician's eyes were blood red and seemed to glow in the darkness that all of a sudden surrounded him. It was as if all the street lights around him had cut off at the same time and only the light from the moon illuminated him. The air became cold and Justin began to shiver. He looked over and found his friend with her arms wrapped tightly around herself also shivering against the cold that shouldn't have been there, during a warm May night. Justin reached out for his friend and brought her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her shaking body and held her tight. He could see their breaths in the cold air. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, Justin heard Brian speak to the creature that seemed to be causing this. _"Enough with your tricks, Ethan. Remember, I know you and I know you're weaknesses. I will not let you take him from me again. Never again!"_

The cold laughter rang through the air once more. The name Brian said made Justin's heart beat faster. It was the name of the man in his dreams. The man who had taken him and had done things to him that even in his dreams, Justin blocked out. He could hear the music again and see the candles burning as he looked over at the creature across the street. The man named Ethan stopped laughing abruptly, he growled back at Brian, a look of pure hatred in his eyes. He looked at Justin as he spoke to Brian, _"you forget yourself, Kinney. I am your maker and you have no power stronger than mine. He will be mine, and this time you will not be able to stop me."_

Justin tried to look away, but found that he couldn't. Ethan looked at him and smiled. He reached out and Justin could swear he felt this man's hands caressing his body and soul. Justin could feel a scream building in his throat, as what felt like cold hands seemed to work their way down his body towards his groin. Just as he was about to scream, Brian did something with his hands to stop the power flowing over him. Justin collapsed onto the sidewalk, bringing Daphne down with him. She held him as he cried. Justin felt violated and he hadn't actually been physically touched, yet this seemed somehow worse. He looked up and watched Brian do something with an object in his hands and to his amazement he watched Ethan back away. _"This isn't over, Kinney. That little charm will only get you so far. You can't watch him 24 hours a day…. He will be mine."_

Justin watched as Ethan placed his violin back under his chin and began to play. He looked at Justin and smiled, and that was when Justin saw them; fangs. Ethan looked at Justin one more time, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. _"We will finish what we started, my beautiful love…all those years ago. You belong to me. You will always belong to me, so don't bother trying to fight. It didn't work before and it will not work now."_ Justin watched as his nightmare turned and instantly vanished, moving faster than Justin thought possible.

Brian turned away from the spot Ethan had just left and looked down at Justin and Daphne holding each other. He reached down to help them stand but Justin crawled away from him, terror in his eyes. Brian lowered his voice and began to talk to him as if he was a frightened animal he was trying to calm, _"Justin…please…I'm not going to hurt you."_ Justin seemed to shrink into himself and backed up further until he hit the wall of the building behind him. Daphne was beside him in seconds, trying her hardest to get through to him. She looked up at Brian and with all the courage left in her body stood up and pushed him away. _"You stay the fuck away from him. I won't let you hurt him, do you hear me. I don't care if you can crush me with one hand, I will fight until I can't fight anymore."_ Brian looked at this tiny girl in amazement, how could something so small have that big a temper? He tried to reassure her, _"Daphne, I don't want to hurt him… I promise. The only thing I want is to make sure he is safe. You can't get home without my help. So please let me help you."_

Brian hadn't said _'please'_ to anyone for longer than he cared to remember, but here he was, begging this little girl to allow him to help them. Daphne looked into Brian's eyes and saw his sincerity, or at least she hoped. She prayed that it wasn't an act. She nodded at him then turned back to Justin who was still against the wall, his knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them, he had his head buried in between his arms and his legs. It was as if he had wrapped himself in a cocoon.

Brian knelt next to Justin, close enough to whisper to him, yet far enough to not crowd him. He so badly wanted to reach out and touch him but knew that at the moment that would be a mistake. Brian did something he hadn't done in more than a century, he closed his eyes and searched deep inside himself and found that small essence which was still human and he took from it what he needed to get through to Justin, a piece of his lost soul. Brian could feel that small part of himself that he had shut away all those years ago, when the other half of his soul was taken from him. He opened his eyes and looked at Justin's shaking form. He gently reached out to him then stopped his hand mid motion. Brian began to speak to Justin softly, trying to put him at ease, his voice soft and reassuring, "_Justin…Justin…look at me, please." _There was that word again, twice in one night, what the hell was this boy doing to him.

He watched as Justin reacted to his words, his head beginning to lift from its cocoon. Brian looked into Justin's red-rimmed eyes and tear-soaked face and wanted nothing more than to take him in his arms and hold him tight. These thoughts seemed to keep coming of their own volition and they were beginning to frighten Brian. He hadn't had thoughts like this in so long, not since that horrible night. This time Brian didn't stop himself from reaching for Justin. He reached over and cupped Justin's cheek in his hand, feeling the warmth emanating from him. Brian felt the hunger rise within him, and only then did he remember that he hadn't fed that night. A mistake he should never make, especially when he'd already tasted Justin and knew that he could never get enough of him.

Brian pushed the hunger back down and concentrated on what he needed to do, and that was to get Justin to the safety of his home where Ethan couldn't get to him. He could feel Justin's tears running down his hand and that brought him out of his thoughts. They were still so very exposed and Ethan wasn't one to give up easily. Brian stood up grabbing Justin's arms and helping him up with him. He stood in front of Justin and to his own surprise his hand found its way back to Justin's face. He pulled it away and decided he needed them to get them moving. _"Okay, we need to move right now. Ethan isn't one to just give up so easily."_

Brian knew he had to get Justin out of the street as soon as possible and he could carry him if he had to, but he also knew that Justin would never forgive him if he left Daphne behind. _"Justin, I have to get you home. Now, I can carry you and get you there very quickly… but… I can only carry one person at a time."_ Justin pulled away from Brian when he realized what he was saying. He backed away anger flashing in his sapphire eyes. He backed up and stood by his best friend, _"hell no… I am not … I repeat … am not leaving Daphne here. You must be out of your mind if you think I could possibly ever do that."_ Brian could feel his anger rising again. How could this boy be so damn stubborn? He was not about to let Ethan get to him again, he made the mistake of leaving him behind once before and it cost him everything.

Before Justin could react Brian had grabbed him around the waist and had him pinned against his body, Justin's feet barely reaching the ground. Justin tried in vain to get loose from his vice grip, but it was no use, it was like hitting a wall. _"Brian…. Goddamnit ….let… me … go. I won't leave without her."_ Justin turned his head to look at his friend who had been quiet all this time. _"Justin, you have to leave. I'll be alright. Please…he doesn't want me."_ Daphne was strong but right now she felt like the weakest creature on the planet. The thought of being left behind scared her, but the thought of losing Justin to that monster scared her more. Justin could feel Brian's muscles tense as if he were beginning to move. _"No… Brian … please … please don't do this."_ He fought again against the arms that held him tight. _"I swear I will hate you for as long as I live if you do this. DO YOU HEAR ME? I will never forgive you." _Tears were now falling freely from Justin's eyes as thoughts of leaving his best friend here alone and not being able to do anything to stop it from happening filled his mind.

Brian knew what he had to do, and if Justin couldn't understand well that was just too bad. He had his own plans for Justin and he knew that eventually he would forgive him. The ends, after all, always justify the means. Just as he was about to take off running with a struggling Justin in his arms a car horn penetrated the silent night. Brian looked back to see his Camaro pulling up beside them, and his best friend stepping out of the car, a smirk on his face. Michael looked over at Brian who was still holding a struggling Justin in his arms and smiled, _"I figured you may need some back up. Only I'm not so sure anymore. Looks like you're having fun without me."_ Brian looked over at his friend and didn't know if he wanted to kiss him or slug him, _"it's about fucking time. Where were you 15 minutes ago when I could have actually used your help?"_ Michael could only laugh, _"well….Mr. Kinney, you didn't exactly tell me where you were going. Plus I had to untangle myself from the office wall which you pushed me into."_

Brian abruptly let go of Justin who was still struggling to get free, sending him crashing to the sidewalk. Justin looked up and saw Brian watching him, a smirk on his face, _"you fucking did that on purpose…asshole."_ Brian reached down and grabbed Justin's arm and stood him up quickly. He took Justin's hand in his and pulled him towards the car, which was really only meant to sit two, but now would be carrying three passengers. Michael threw him the keys, _"I'll follow you on foot, make sure your not followed."_ Brian knew his friend would do anything to protect him and for that he would always love him. Brian opened the passenger door and practically pushed Justin into the seat, turning quickly to grab Daphne and place her on Justin's lap. He got into the car and began to drive away.

What he didn't know was that they were being watched and followed, cause no matter how good Michael may have been Ethan was better. He would bide his time, but he knew that eventually he would win, Justin would be his. And nothing and no one would stop him from owning him, mind, body, and soul.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: okay, I am probably the worst person in the world, but please forgive me. **__**I know I haven't updated in a very, very, very long time, but I just wasn't inspired and I didn't want to give those who are actually reading this a crappy chapter. I wanted it to be just right. So here it is. I really hope that those who have stuck with it like where I'm going with this.**_

_**WARNING: I will warn you that there is mention of non-con sex in this chapter, and the next will have more, but it is very important to the story. If you take offense to this, please don't read any further. I do believe that non-con violence is horrible, and this story does reiterate that feeling. **_

_**I think I've got my groove back, so I'll try to update this by the weekend, but I go through a beta who has a life of her own, so as soon as I can, I will post the next chapter. **_

_**Special thanks to my great beta inconspicuousbunny. You are freaking awesome girl.

* * *

**_

**_Chapter 4_**

**_JASON'S STORY_**

The Corvette raced down the dark road and Justin stared out the window watching the buildings go by. He could feel his legs falling asleep thanks to his best friend, who was currently sitting on his lap in the very small and uncomfortable car. He knew better than to say anything out loud that might be misconstrued. He loved Daphne but he knew her well enough to keep his mouth shut about how heavy she was or wasn't. Though Justin knew that Daphne was very petite and didn't have any issues with weight, she was just like many women; mention their weight and risk a punch in the groin. So, instead, he sat there feeling the pins and needles in his legs, hoping that they would be at their apartment soon. Justin stared out the window, knowing that if he looked at Brian he would lose that part of himself that was able to resist dangerous man driving, and that was the thing that scared him the most. There was something about Brian that made Justin want to give himself fully to the man, it was a frightening thought. Justin was scared that he was falling in love with this man, this stranger whom he just met, yet made him feel as though he'd known him for an eternity.

His reverie was interrupted by the man himself, his silky voice filling the small enclosed area of the car. _"Justin. Justin? Are you hurt in any way?"_ Justin pulled his gaze away from the window and looked over at Brian. He couldn't quite focus and had to blink a few times to clear his mind. It was as if Brian's voice was still in his head. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Justin managed to answer Brian, a smirk on his face, _"no, no, I'm fine. Just a sore ass from where you dropped me on it."_ Justin saw the look in Brian's eyes when he mentioned his sore ass, and knew what that image was doing to the older man, he was thankful the car interior was dark, and he could hide his sudden blush, yet the smirk on Brian's face told him that he knew Justin was blushing anyway. The lust and want in his eyes were very evident as he stared at Justin. Neither noticed that Brian's eyes weren't on the road, yet the car was maneuvering perfectly through what little traffic there was. It took Daphne's angry voice to break them from whatever spell they seemed to have fallen under, _"hey, after you're done eye fucking my roommate, would you mind putting your eyes back on the road. I'd prefer not to die because you two can't stop staring at each other."_ Brian laughed, he really liked this girl; there was something about her that seemed so familiar. Justin blushed, thankful again for the darkness in the car, and went back to staring out the window.

They pulled up to Justin and Daphne's building and Brian couldn't help but comment on the rundown façade, _"wow, this is a dump."_ He turned to Justin, concern in his eyes, _"Justin you can't stay here."_ Justin saw the worry on the other man's face, so he smiled reassuringly trying to convince Brian that he was fine. _"Brian, this is our home. It may not be the best place in Pittsburgh, but it suites my needs, and I decide where I live, not you."_ With that he opened the passenger door and helped Daphne climb out. He hadn't expected his legs to have turned to jelly. He would have fallen to the ground had it not been for Brian, who apparently moved faster than Justin could see. Before he knew it, Brian had lifted him off his feet and into his arms; one arm was underneath his numb legs, while the other went around his back. The movement had been so fast that Justin's arm automatically went around Brian's neck without him realizing he'd done it.

Justin let out an exasperated sigh as he looked over and saw Daphne's knowing smile. _"Brian, please put me down. My legs just were asleep, they're all better now, really. I can walk, you know."_ Brian didn't move to lower him, instead he smirked and took advantage of their close proximity to capture Justin's lips and steal a kiss. Justin's surprised gasped gave Brian the opportunity he needed to plunder Justin's beautiful mouth with his tongue. Justin moaned into the kiss, bringing a smile to Brian's lips.

It took someone else's voice to break the two men apart, but not before Brian took Justin's lower lip into his mouth and sucked it in for a second. Justin's eyes were still closed when Brian released his mouth, he could hear someone talking in the background but it took him a minute to catch who that person was and what they were saying. _"Brian, we need to get inside now. You got Justin away from him once, but if we stay out in the open much longer, it will all be for naught."_ Justin opened his eyes when he realized the anxious voice belonged to Michael, Brian's friend. Brian looked away from Justin's swollen mouth and looked down at his best friend, _"you're right Mikey, grab the girl, it'll be quicker that way."_

Justin's reflexes seemed to be on slow motion, and it took him a minute to understand what Brian had been saying, when he heard his friend yell, _"hold up….just one freaking minute. You are so not grabbing the girl. Do you hear me? I am not some damsel in distress that needs to…. Hey, put me down … now!_

Before Daphne could finish her protest, the men had moved and were practically flying up the stairs towards the apartment. Justin hadn't even registered that he had never told Brian where he lived or his apartment number until they were standing outside his door. Brian placed Justin back on his feet, but did not remove his hand from Justin's lower back. Justin didn't move for what seemed like an eternity, his eyes involuntarily closing as he savored the feel of Brian's hand on his back. It wasn't until he felt Brian's hot breath on his ear that Justin realized he was speaking to him. He opened his eyes and not for the first time tonight, he wondered what exactly was happening to him. _"Sunshine, you need the key in order to open the door."_ Justin's head fell back against Brian's shoulder as he felt his body weaken at Brian's new term of endearment for him. He gasped as he felt Brian's hand work its way into his front pocket, in search of his keys, or at least under the pretense of searching for Justin's keys. No one missed the fact that Brian's hand lingered longer than necessary. Once his fingers wrapped around said keys, as well as another part of Justin's anatomy. Justin could feel his body shaking, and knew if he didn't remove Brian's hand soon, there would be quite a show for his roommate and Brian's friend. His eyes shot open as he felt Brian's hand touching him in a most intimate way, and he quickly pulled himself together enough to step away from Brian and grab the keys that were now in his hands. He could hear Michael snickering behind him, and felt his skin flush pink in embarrassment.

Justin quickly inserted the key into the door and opened it wide, making a sweeping motion for Brian to enter, _"please… after you Mr. Kinney."_ Justin saw a flash of something unfamiliar pass through Brian's eyes, but it was gone before Justin could read it more carefully. Brian stayed standing in the hallway, staring at Justin while a smile formed on his lips. It was as if he was a cat and he'd just eaten the canary, the smile made Justin's skin tingle. Brian looked at Justin and in a most gentlemanly manner inquired, _"Mr. Taylor, am I to understand that you are inviting both my friend Michael and I into your home?"_ Justin looked at both Brian and Michael with a confused expression, and for some odd reason he wanted to take back the invitation, but his middle class upbringing had taught him the importance of good manners and how to treat a guest, so he did what he felt was the right thing, _"yes, Mr. Kinney, I am." _

Before Justin could blink Brian had not only entered his apartment but had subsequently picked Justin back up into his arms and had taken him to his bedroom. Justin was shocked to find himself on his bed with Brian hovering above him, his shirt gone. Brian's eyes seemed to be looking into Justin's soul, and he couldn't help the involuntary shiver that ran up his body. He was about to protest when Brian took advantage of his open mouth and began to kiss him. Brian's kisses were deep and powerful, as if he wanted to climb inside Justin through his mouth. Justin could feel Brian's hands as they roamed down his body, starting at his nipples. He moaned as Brian's thumb slid across his already hard nipple, and couldn't stop himself from arching his back into Brian's touch. He was so lost in the sensations Brian was giving him that he didn't realize Brian's hand had moved from his chest to his hips, then to the button on his jeans. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was telling him that things were moving too fast, but his body was beating that voice down. Before Justin knew it, Brian had unbuttoned his jeans and had the zipper down; all the while he was still kissing Justin thoroughly. Brian's lips and tongue where devouring Justin's mouth. Justin could not find the strength to stop him, nor did he want to.

Justin was dizzy from lack of oxygen, and just as he was beginning to see spots in front of his eyes, Brian pulled away and began to pepper kisses along Justin's jaw down to his neck. Justin gasped for oxygen as Brian's mouth explored his neck, while his hand had found its' way into Justin's briefs and had taken a hold of his cock. Brian was speaking to Justin while he nibbled at his neck, _"Justin, I want you so badly, and I know you want me. Give yourself to me, Justin. Be mine, and I promise never to let him get to you again, please say yes."_ Justin's eyes were closed and his breath was coming out in short gasps. Brian stopped his ministrations on his member, awaiting Justin's answer. Justin looked into the most beautiful hazel eyes he'd ever seen and breathed out his answer, _"yes."_ Brian began stroking Justin's cock up and down, with a twist every now and then, and just as he thought the pleasure couldn't get any better, Brian ran his thumb across the tip of Justin's cock. Justin's hips bucked as Brian continued his stroking.

There was a ringing in his ears and Justin thought he heard his heart pounding, only to realize that it was someone pounding on his door. Justin's mind began to clear at the sound of a voice he knew, but couldn't quite place. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he figure out whose voice was yelling through his door? He should know that voice, it was someone he knew, but his mind wouldn't put the puzzle pieces together. It seemed as though his body had taken over and his brain was just along for the ride. Brian had moved down from his neck to Justin's chest, and was currently swiping his tongue across Justin's nipple, then sucking it into his mouth. Justin was sure that the combination of both Brian's mouth and hand would cause him to combust. He whimpered as Brian's mouth moved away from his nipple and began a journey down his abs towards his now freed cock. _'When had his pants been removed?'_ Justin thought. As Brian's mouth hovered over his cock, Justin looked down and saw that Brian was looking up at him, his hazel eyes almost black with passion. Justin watched as Brian took him into his mouth, taking Justin deep down his throat. This move almost made Justin come right there and then, but the pounding began again.

Justin tried his hardest to concentrate on the voice that once again was screaming. As he concentrated on the voice he heard his name, _"Justin…..Justin….open the fucking door. Get away from me…..What's he doing to him?"_ Justin could hear another voice, this one laughing, _"what do you think little girl? They're not baking cookies."_ It was all starting to clear up. The fog in his mind was thinning out, and Justin was beginning to regain some control. That is until Brian hummed while Justin was still down his throat. The vibrations sent Justin into a tailspin, and he came like he'd never come before, screaming Brian's name to whatever greater deity had put this man on earth, _"OH…..MY….G…A…..BR…IA….NNNNN."_ Justin could not stop his body from shaking with pleasure as he heard Brian swallowing. The sounds and sensations were so much that put together Justin's body gave in and he blacked out.

Justin awoke to voices, loud voices, or at least one very loud voice, _"what the hell did you do to him? Answer me dammit! I'm calling…."_ Justin couldn't help but smile at his friend's angry words. She was protective as always, with extra feistiness thrown in. Justin could just see her staring down these two men who towered over her, petite 5'4" body, and not backing down. He groaned as he began to sit up, grateful that his pants where back on as well as his shirt. Daphne was the first to reach him, she took Justin's hand and looked into his eyes, _"Justin, are you okay? God, I was so worried."_ Justin smiled at her, Daphne was the best friend he could ever have, and he'd always be grateful to her for putting up with all his drama, but at the moment he did not want to discuss what transpired between him and Brian; that was better left unsaid.

Justin took a deep breath and squeezed his friend's hand, reassuring her with his eyes that he was fine, unsure if he could use his voice yet. He looked away from Daphne and found the eyes of the man he had given so much of himself to. "_Daph, can you give me a little time alone with Brian?"_ Daphne looked as if she was going to argue, so Justin cut her off_, "please, Daph. I promise, if I need you I'll yell."_ Daphne nodded, but of course couldn't leave without glaring at Brian, _"if you hurt him, I'll cut your balls off."_ Brian couldn't help but smile at this firecracker of a girl. He raised his arm and positioned his fingers in the boyscout salute, _"scouts honor."_ Daphne looked at Brian and scoffed, _"as if you've ever been a boy scout."_ Brian laughed and watched her and Michael leave the room. Michael, though, turned as he reached the threshold, _"Brian, tell him…"_ Brian looked into his friends eyes and nodded.

Justin caught the look between friends, _"tell me what…Brian?"_ Brian moved so quickly that Justin didn't even see the action. He was sitting next to Justin on his bed, his arms wrapped around the younger man's smaller body. He was looking into Justin's gentle eyes, when he realized that what he had to say could change the way Justin looked at him. Brian looked away, only to feel Justin's fingers take a hold of his chin and turn his head to look at him again, _"Brian, I know you're not human."_ Brian's look of surprise made Justin smile, _"I'm not stupid Brian. Nor am I blind. You can do things no human is capable of. You move faster than I've ever seen anyone move. Your eyes turned blood red in the club when you kissed me and cut my lip."_ Justin could see that Brian was scared, _"I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you think. There's something about you that makes me feel safe."_

Brian stood up and crossed the room, he seemed angry all of a sudden, and Justin wondered what he had said to make him so. _"Brian…did I say something wrong?"_ Brian turned around quickly, his eyes red with hunger, his fangs descending; Justin couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Gone were the beautiful hazel eyes that Justin could drown in, replaced by blood filled orbs. Justin couldn't help but look away. He could hear Brian take in a breath as he turned to walk away. Justin knew at that moment he didn't want him to leave, something inside him was pulling him to the brunette and he needed to know what. He stood up from the bed and walked towards Brian who had stopped at the sound of Justin's voice, _"Brian ... please, don't go. I don't know why, but I need you to stay."_ Justin, let out an exasperated breath as he continued, "_I … I need you…. God what's wrong with me? I don't understand it, I know I should be terrified, yet here I am standing in a room with a man … yes a man," _Brian had let out a huffed laughter at those words, but Justin continued, _"a man, who's made me feel as if I were drowning and gasping for air, since I met him a few short hours ago. Yet, it's a feeling that I want. It's like I don't mind drowning, as long as it's with you."_ Justin had been slowly approaching the brunette and reached out and placed his hand on Brian's upper arm and turned him back to face him. If he was going to say his next words, he was going to be sure Brian saw the truth in his eyes, _"I think …. No … I know that I'm falling in love with you. Which by the way is rather insane of me, since we've only just met. But … dammit Brian, why do I feel like you know how this is possible?"_ Justin reached up and cupped Brian's cheek with his right hand, stroking it with his thumb. He felt the older man lean into the caress. Tears were running down Justin's cheeks, as Brian leaned over and kissed them tenderly away.

Brian moved away from Justin's touch. This was not how it was supposed to be, he was 'Brian, fucking, Kinney,' he did not have feelings for blond rays of sunshine…. _'wait what the hell,' _where did that thought come from? He gave his heart once, and it was destroyed, he won't, no, he can't go through that again. But as he gazed into the most beautiful blue he'd ever seen, Brian new that he was lying himself. As he looked into Justin's eyes all he could see was love, and maybe even some small glimmer of hope, hope that he would open his heart and allow Justin in. Brian vowed to himself that he would not fail this time, he would save him, and maybe in the process he would be saving himself. How could he walk away?

Brian began to move around Justin's room, the further away from him the better. As he walked around the spacious room, he noticed something he hadn't seen before, since he had been a bit preoccupied, that thought made him smile. Now as he looked around he saw them; the images taped to the walls, on the floor, and piled up on a table by the bed. They were drawings, no not just drawings, masterful recreations of himself, of Justin, no not Justin; Jason, and then there were the drawings of him; Ethan. Every detail was so precise, it was as if the image could jump off the paper and come to life. Brian couldn't stop himself from picking up the drawings on the table. He felt his breath stop when he came to the sketches of the night he lost his soul mate.

There were several drawings, each telling a story, a story Brian only knew part of. Each event was drawn inside a panel; the style, Brian realized was that of a comic book, each panel leading the eye to the next panel. He kneeled on the floor, placing each page in the order he believed they went in. He hadn't been there that night, he hadn't been there for Jason, but he'd relived the horrific memories enough times and he was willing to take a guess how the story fitted together. As he arranged the drawings, moving them constantly, thinking that he had to get the order right, so that he knew, so that he would know what his love had endured before he could get to him. He was so focused on the task that he hadn't noticed that Justin had moved to kneel next to him, and as he struggled with one particular drawing, he watched as Justin's hand took the drawing from him and placed it in the correct spot on the floor. Brian sat back and watched as Justin took over his task and arranged the drawings in sequence.

They both stood after Justin had finished and looked down at the story the drawings told. Brian could feel the tears prickling in the back of his eyes as he took in the images. Jason, coming to meet Brian in their private cabin in the woods only to find Ethan there instead; playing the violin. Justin had drawn the expression of horror in Jason's face as he realized too late that he was trapped. He couldn't stop the tears though, as his eyes took in the next image of Jason being thrown onto their bed, the bed in which they had made love countless times. Ethan held him down on the mattress, the drawing was frantic and had many dark shapes, as if even in his subconscious Justin couldn't relive what Jason had gone through. Brian followed the drawings, as if he were reading a book, he could almost see them moving. He watched as Jason ran through the woods, desperately trying to escape his captor.

Brian could not stop the tears from falling as he took in the next image of Jason falling down a ravine, yet getting back up, even after he'd been battered and bruised. It was painful to see these images, yet he couldn't tear his eyes away, as the next scene unfolded. Jason making it through the woods and to Brian's family home, only to be captured again by the monster that had already raped him. The next drawings were hard to read, they seemed to have been mostly blacked out, as if someone took a pencil and just began to scratch lines across the page, but Brian could see enough of it to know what was going on in the drawing. It was his Jason being held down while trying to fight Ethan as his fangs pierced his neck. Brian could feel Justin standing next to him, taking in his own work and trembling from the painful memories.

Without thought, Brian reached out, pulled Justin to him, and wrapped his arms around the trembling young man. He pulled Justin into his chest, holding him as he wept. Brian had felt compelled to turn back to the drawings; he had to know what happened next. He moved his body so that Justin's back was to the sketches, and Brian could see them clearly. The next set of drawings were of Jason being bathed by Ethan, his eyes closed as if asleep, but Brian knew that that was not the case, the loss of blood, coupled with the injuries he'd sustained from the fall, would have rendered Jason unconscious. So how did Justin know what was happening if Jason wasn't awake? Brian knew the answer to that, and he wanted nothing more than to rip Ethan's head off his shoulders. The drawings made of Jason before he awoke, were from Ethan's memories not Jason's.

The last sketches were the hardest to take in; they were the final moments in the life of the man he had loved all of his existence. Jason lay on a bed, naked, surrounded by candles. His were eyes open now, but he was too weak to move. In the corner of the room stood Ethan; his back to Jason, playing the violin. As Brian moved on to the next panel he knew what he would see, in the panel Brian himself had burst through the door, splintering the wood. This sketch was so powerful he could feel himself being drawn back to that night, to the hate that was consuming him as he looked upon his love lying naked, bleeding and broken on the bed.

Ethan still had not turned around, nor had he stopped playing, as Brian's first instinct was to rush to the bed and gather his lover into his arms. Unfortunately, Brian's new powers were no match for his makers, so as he moved to reach Jason, he felt Ethan, more then saw him, pick him up and throw him across the room. The memories were so clear, it was as if he were reliving every moment of that night through Justin's art.

Brian felt Justin pull away from him and walk towards an easel that sat in the corner of his room. There seemed to be a canvas on the easel, but it was covered with a sheet. Brian couldn't help but look back at the drawings, hoping to see a different ending, but knowing how ridiculous that thought was, since it had already happened and he knew the horrific ending. The drawings continued with the fight between Brian and Ethan, which eventually led to the candles being turned over and the floor and everything around it catching on fire. Brian couldn't stop following the scenes that were unfolding in each panel. He saw the drawings of him and Ethan crashing through the window, fighting as they fell to the ground, leaving Jason unable to move on a bed in the middle of an inferno. Brian was gasping as he looked upon the drawing of Jason screaming his name. He knew what Jason was screaming, because he'd heard that scream for over a hundred years. The drawings seemed to end there. Brian fell to his knees and doubled over, his arms wrapped around his stomach, his body shaking, when he heard the voice of his angel say his name, _"Brian … Brian, please … look at me."_

Brian turned his head towards the voice and watched as Justin lifted the sheet from the canvas. What he saw there would have stopped his heart, had it still been beating. The painting seemed to be from the birds-eye view. Brian was looking down at himself holding a lifeless Jason in his arms, his face looking up at the heavens full of pure agony, anger and hatred, his mouth opened in a scream. It took Brian a moment to realize that the view was coming from above, as if from someone floating above the scene, and he knew that it was his Jason's soul watching him. Brian looked at the artist and saw his eyes full of tears, his breathing was becoming erratic. Brian moved without having to think twice and had Justin in his arms again.

He held the shaking artist and moved him to his bed, where he laid him down and laid down next to him, bringing the blonds' body flush with his. Brian could hear Justin's muffled voice against his chest, so he moved back a bit, in order to understand what he was saying, _"Brian….you need to tell me everything. I have a right to know. All my life, I've had these dreams, some beautiful, others horrific. Hell, I couldn't stand candles on my birthday cakes. I would literally go into hysterics when I was a child if someone lit the candles on my cake." _Justin looked up at Brian, he could see the understanding in his eyes, and he needed to know why,_ "please, tell me. . .tell me that these were just bad dreams, and that that creature on the street today didn't actually do those things to me…to him…damn, I don't even know how to word it. Am I the boy in the drawings, and were you the love of my life?"_ Brian looked down at Justin, _"where do you want me to start?"_ Justin inhaled a shaky breath, _"at the beginning."_

* * *

**Please, oh please review. I'd love to know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay guys, this is a updated version of what I already had. A good friend and great writer helped edit some of my mistakes. Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing. I really appreciate your wonderful comments.**

**But to those who go through the trouble of reading and reviewing only to be mean, then just stop reading. I am an avid reader of fanfic and find if I do not care for something I do not read it, nor do I send mean spirited emails.**

**I'm sorry if I offend, but I for one worked really hard and love those who enjoy my work.**

**Thank you to Predec2 for all your wonderfull help and your great editing.**

* * *

**_Pennsylvania 1857_**

The Kinneys a prominent Pennsylvania family, are celebrating the coming of age of their one and only son and his acceptance into West Point Academy. Brian Kinney was everything a father could want in a son. He was tall, strong, and intelligent beyond his years, and he would bring honor to his family name. Jack Kinney knew that his son would one day marry a beautiful well-to-do young woman from another prominent family, of course, and they would double the family's fortune as well as assets. It was good to be so blessed. Jack Kinney couldn't help but compare Brian to the young man standing beside his son, Jason Miller. He was a boy of small frame, with so many childhood aliments that he was lucky to have lived to his current age of 16. He was the son of Jack's accountant and friend, David Miller. When David's wife died during child birth, Jack offered David a place in his home. He knew that David would need help raising his son; that was if the baby survived, since he was born rather sickly.

That was sixteen years ago. Through some miracle Jason survived his first five years. Brian, being a year older, seemed to take it upon himself to help Jason with every new milestone. The boys did everything together – they were best friends – and Jack was proud that his son stood by his friend at all times, sometimes protecting him from bigger boys and coming out of it with a black eye or a cut lip, but never complaining. Jack Kinney couldn't help but smile when he thought about his son and his great future.

What Jack didn't see was how his son looked at Jason. How his eyes seemed to devour the smaller boy. Nor did he see how Jason blushed when he caught Brian staring at him. The party went on for hours, with the boys often avoiding standing too close to one another for fear of what would happen. As the night progressed and the guests began to depart Brian decided it was time to make his move. He only had a few hours before he had to leave for the train station and he had to make sure that Jason knew how he felt. So it was with some help from his co-conspirator and favorite maid that he was able to have a note delivered to Jason while he was bidding his guests goodnight.

He knew Diana would never betray his trust; all three had grown up together and were the best of friends. It was she who had caught them kissing when they were 13, and even then she was not shocked or horrified, but had asked why it had taken them so long. Brian watched as Diana discreetly handed Jason a note along with a plate of food; the boy did enjoy eating a lot. He watched from the corner of his eye as Jason turned his back and read the note, then turned back around and found Brian's eyes as he smiled radiantly at him and nodded. Brian could feel his heart begin to quicken at the site of the most beautiful smile he would ever see. He watched as Jason turned and began to walk back to the house, and Brian couldn't help but admire the view, at least as inconspicuously as he could.

Jason sat down on his bed and read the note Diana had given him again. He couldn't help but smile at the term of endearment that the letter began with:

"_**Sunshine, meet me in the stables at midnight. We'll climb up to the hayloft and we can talk, or we can do other things much more pleasurable"**_

Jason couldn't help but hold the letter up to his lips and kiss it. He closed his eyes and imagined what the 'much more pleasurable things' Brian was thinking about doing involved. They had known since they were young that each had feelings for the other that went beyond that of brotherhood. Though they grew up together and were very close, neither boy thought of the other as a brother, but as something so much more.

It wasn't until he was 13 and Brian had received his first kiss from Millicent Graves, _the harlot_, or at least that is what Jason called her, and Jason had walked in on them kissing by the river, that he knew his feelings for Brian were different. Jason was hurt and angry when he caught them there in their fishing spot on their special log. He turned and ran back to the house and up to his room where he spent the rest of the night crying. He didn't even come down for dinner, and had his father worried that he had become ill. Everyone treated Jason as if he were going to just drop dead at any moment, everyone except Brian. Now, he couldn't even look at Brian without seeing that girl attached to his lips, and it made him want to cry even more. He told his father he would be alright with a good night's sleep.

The next day, Jason went back to the river; he avoided their log and sat on the bank with his feet in the cold water. It was a hot summer day, yet the water was still extremely cold, but it helped to take his mind off what he had witnessed. He distantly heard the sound of someone moving towards him, but tried to ignore it. He knew who it would be and he was not ready to see him yet. Jason felt the other boy sit next to him, putting his legs in the water besides his. Jason could feel the start of tears and didn't want to be caught crying, so he turned his face away. A throat cleared behind him and the other boy began to talk.

_"_Jason, I'm sorry. I didn't want to kiss her. She just planted one on me and I didn't know what to do._"_ Jason, still could not bring himself to look at Brian, so he sat and listened as the boy stumbled with his apology, _"_I'm so sorry, I know it hurt you to see us kissing, but I…I just didn't know you liked her that much."

Jason whipped his head around to face Brian, tears running down his surprised face. Brian saw the tears and felt his heart break. He never wanted to hurt his best friend, and he hated to see him cry. All he wanted to do was reach up and wipe the tears away. Brian could see that Jason seemed to be surprised with his statement, but he couldn't look him in the eyes when he continued, _"_I figured out you liked her when you ran away then stayed in your room all night, without even eating dinner_."_

Jason could see the pain in his friend's face and he knew he put it there, and he knew he had to take it away. He reached out and took his friend's hands and decided he had to tell him the truth no matter what the consequence, _"_Brian…I don't like Millicent. It wasn't that you were kissing her. It…it was that **she** was kissing **you**_."_ Jason closed his eyes waiting for Brian to strike him, but instead felt warm lips pressing against his own. It felt so good and so right that he began to press back. It wasn't until they heard a small gasp coming from behind them that the boys pulled away from one another, standing up and facing the person who had caught them.

At the edge of the woods stood Diana staring at the two boys, her hand covering her mouth. The boys were sure that she would turn and run to the house and tell the family what she saw, but instead they were surprised to hear her begin to laugh. Without even thinking about it Brian stood in front of Jason in a protective stance, his anger rolling off him at the sight of the girl laughing at them, _"_What is so funny? Why are you laughing, instead of running back to the house to tell?"

Diana, who had doubled over in laughter, straightened back up, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself enough to speak, _"_It's about time you two kissed. What took you so long?_"_ Both boys were shocked at her statement, and the look on their faces made Diana begin to laugh again. She walked up to the boys, her small frame belying her age of 14, making her look like she was 12 instead, and hugged each one individually as she stepped back and said, _"_I promise I won't tell. But you two should be a lot more careful, my mom was going to come searching for you when I told her I'd do it_._"

The boy's stood there shocked with the knowledge of what might have happened had it been someone else who had caught them. Diana stepped between them and linked her arms through each one of theirs and began to walk back towards the house, with two very quiet and shocked boys following along beside her.

That had been three years ago, the summer right before Brian had turned 14. Jason thought about how often they would meet in secret, just so that they could be together. Being so young they did what other couples their age did; kissed. As the years progressed the boys would become a little more daring, Brian being the first to touch Jason in places he never knew could feel so good.

It was the summer of Jason's 16th birthday, and Brian's 17th had just passed. Jason was happy, he knew that Brian had a surprise in store for him and he couldn't wait to find out what it was. The boys had to be careful around their families, even though they were young; they each knew the consequences of being found out. They had secret rendezvous in the hayloft and other obscure hidden places on the many acres of land the Kinney's owned. Jason had spent the day of his birthday nervous. As the day went on he was beginning to fear that Brian wouldn't come through on his promise to give him an extra special gift.

It was an hour before sunset when Brian came up to Jason, dressed in his riding attire. He was followed by a stable hand leading two horses, _"_Jason, let's go for a ride, it's not every day a boy turns 16. It's about time you learned to ride_."_ Brian knew Jason's fear of horses, yet he wanted him to climb onto one.

Jason couldn't help the confused look that passed over his face. Seeing this Brian laughed, _"_Come on…I promise I won't let anything happen to you." With that Brian turned and walked to his horse, and with the assistance of the stable hand he was sitting on the saddle within seconds. Brian looked down at Jason and smiled_, "_Hurry, or we'll miss the sun setting from the place I left your birthday gift_._" That was all it took for Jason to walk over to the horse and climb on top, his hands shaking all the while. Before they rode off, Brian turned to the stable hand, _"_William, please inform my parents that we will probably be out late, I do not think it would be a good idea to ride the horses back in the dark. Tell them not to worry that I know where there is some shelter and we will probably just camp out until light."

They rode in silence for about an hour and just when Jason thought he couldn't take the cryptic silence anymore they came to a clearing in the woods. Jason's eyes opened wide in surprise as he took in the sight before him; in the middle of the woods under a canopy of trees stood an old log cabin. The moon was full that night and streams of moonlight broke through the canopy above them and shone down on the cabin. It was as if the log cabin was illuminated by an ethereal light. Jason could feel the tears running down his cheeks as he stared disbelievingly at the sight before him. He looked over at Brian and caught him smiling. Jason couldn't help but smile back as he felt a wave of love for the boy on horseback next to him. Though they hadn't said those three important little words to one another yet, Jason knew Brian loved him. This surprise was just proof of that. Jason could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he looked back at the cabin.

Brian laughed as he saw the tears sliding down the other boy's face. Jason looked at him with confusion, wondering why Brian would be laughing at him. Quickly, Brian noticed the look of hurt on Jason's face and stopped laughing; he knew he had to explain, "I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I promise. It's just if you get this emotional over an old cabin, I can't imagine what you will be like when you see what I have inside._"_

Jason's face turned from hurt to surprised at these words. He quickly dismounted and headed towards the cabin. Brian dismounted shortly after and followed, still smiling as he watched Jason walk towards his surprise.

Jason reached the front door of the cabin when he noticed light flickering from the windows beside the door and turned around to give Brian a questioning look. Brian couldn't stop smiling as he saw the excitement in the other boy's eyes. _"_You're going to have to open the door if you want to see what's inside, Sunshine," Brian said with unsuppressed laughter in his voice.

Jason turned away from Brian and grabbed the door handle and opened the door to a spectacular view. The room was bathed in candlelight and a fire was roaring in the fireplace; a table in the center of the room was set with what looked like a bottle of wine and food on some plates. As Jason's eyes scanned the rest of the room, he couldn't help but notice the bed in the far corner of the small cabin. The bed was made up with clean sheets that were covered in rose petals.

The tears began to flow freely from Jason's eyes again as he took in the most beautiful declaration of love he had ever seen. Strong arms encircled his waist and soft lips kissed the back of his neck. Jason couldn't help but lean into the touch, and let his head fall back on the strong shoulders behind him. Not trusting his voice at the moment, he turned in his soon-to-be lover's embrace. Bringing his right hand up to cup Brian's face he raised himself up on his tip toes and pressed his lips gently to Brian's, feeling the other boy tighten his hold around his back. The kiss that started gentle and full of love turned into one of need and flaming desire, as Brian deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Jason had always been smaller then Brian, so when he was lifted off the ground by Brian's strong arms, he couldn't help but gasp with pleasure and wrap his legs around Brian's waist. They knew that their bodies were crying out for oxygen, but neither could tear their lips from the other's.

Jason was the first to break the connection, breathing heavily as he brought his mouth down to suck on Brian's neck. The words coming out of his mouth should have scared him, _"_God, you taste so good. Want you inside me so badly…please Brian…need you now_."_ Without realizing it Brian had moved them across the room and right in front of the bed. Jason, still wrapped around Brian, could feel himself being lowered onto the bed strewn with rose petals, but he couldn't find the strength to care that his sweat-soaked body would have rose petals stuck to it.

Brian removed Jason's legs from around his back, garnering a whimper from him. He couldn't help but smile at the debauched look on his lover's face. Jason looked up at Brian, worry etching itself on his face, _"_Brian…did I do something wrong_?" _

This time it was Brian who couldn't trust his own voice, thinking, _'oh, how this boy affects me.' _All he could do was shake his head, watching as Jason's eyes roamed over his entire body, stopping momentarily on the bulge straining against his riding trousers, then working their way up to his eyes, full of lust, want, need, and best of all love. Brian raised his hands and began to unbutton his shirt, never breaking eye contact with the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Brian slowly removed his shirt, letting it slide off his body and onto the cabin floor, smiling, as Jason groaned at the sight of his bare chest. He was thoroughly enjoying the sight of his lover swallowing hard, as his eyes followed Brian's hands down to his trousers as he began to unbutton them, but not before rubbing his erection slowly.

Jason was frozen. He'd never felt such heat running up and down his spine. If anyone asked, he would be sure to tell them that he must have been on fire. Jason knew that Brian had some experience, since he'd heard the work hands talking about how Brian's father had taken his son to a whorehouse for his 17th birthday in order to make him a man; he knew that Brian had gained experience, but not from a woman. When he saw Brian the next night during their secret rendezvous, Brian had done things to Jason's body that made him want to scream in pleasure. Brian showed him how much pleasure he could get from Brian's fingers oiled and slicked, pumping in and out of his body. The initial shock and pain led to the most pleasure he had ever had; then when Brian's fingers pushed up against something inside him his whole body bucked off the ground and gave him the most powerful release he had ever experienced, all while Brian's mouth was wrapped around his cock, swallowing all of his release down his throat.

Jason was brought back to the present as he heard Brian's trousers hit the cabin floor. Jason couldn't help but notice the very large erection protruding from Brian's body, and couldn't control the shiver that ran down his spine. There he was, the boy he would love for the rest of his life, standing there naked, with raw desire in his eyes. Desire for him. This most of all is what still amazed Jason. That someone as beautiful and strong as Brian Kinney could ever desire him. The thought must have shown on his face, because next thing he knew Brian was caressing his face and looking deep into his eyes.

"Stop that, Sunshine. I'm the one that is amazed that you could ever love me_."_ Jason smiled brightly, his eyes shining with tears of joy, as Brian brought their lips together for a soft kiss, one not long enough for Jason's liking. Brian smiled at him, and then moved away from Jason's body, taking in his state of dress, _"_You seem to be over dressed for this party, Sunshine," he growled huskily. "Why don't I help you out? Of your clothes that is."

Jason couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at Brian's words, _"_Always such a wordsmith…my love."

Brian lunged onto the boy on the bed and began to quickly divest him of his clothes, all the while kissing all the newly exposed areas of skin. By the time Jason was naked, Brian had sucked or licked his entire body, making him writhe in pleasure as he worked his way back up his body, only after having pulled off Jason's trousers, and taking Jason's left nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to work it into a hard and sensitive nub, then biting down gently enough not to hurt, but hard enough to make Jason scream in pleasure. Once done with the left one, Brian moved over to the right, looking into his lover's eyes and smirking, _"_Don't want the other side to feel neglected, do we?"

Jason was sure that he would burst into flames at any moment if Brian did not stop his wonderful ministrations. So he gathered as much strength as he could, and raised his very sluggish arms to grab Brian's head and stop him from finishing what he was doing, only to get a groan from the other boy, _"_Brian….please…I can't…take much more….please, I need you now."

Brian raised himself up Jason's body and claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss that left both boys breathless again; as Brian's cock rubbed against Jason's, the boy wrapped his legs around Brian's waist, trying to pull him closer. Brian shifted his hips and rubbed up against Jason harder, knowing that no matter how good this felt he wanted more. He wanted to be inside of this man – yes, they were men now – and stay there forever.

Brian untangled himself from Jason's body, receiving a whimper from the other boy, as he reached over and retrieved the massage oil he had brought with him. He sat up on the bed, his body resting on his lower legs, as he took the oil and poured some on his fingers. Looking at his lover for permission to continue, Brian smiled as Jason nodded enthusiastically. Taking Jason's legs and propping them onto his shoulders, he found a pillow to place underneath Jason's ass, trying his best to make him comfortable. As he looked into his lover's eyes, he brought his fingers down to the tight pucker he knew so well, that first time not being the last where he had worked his lover into such a frenzy with his fingers alone, knowing one day it would be so much more.

As he inserted two fingers into Jason's pucker, he could feel the boy clench around them; he had to stop and take a deep breath, or this was going to be over before it even began. Slowly he worked his fingers in and out, while scissoring them at the same time, trying his best to open Jason up enough so that he wouldn't be in as much pain as he had been when it had been done to him. Brian kept his eyes locked with Jason's, looking for any signs of pain, or that he wanted to stop, yet only finding love and trust in those sky blue eyes that were bleeding dark with lust. He watched as Jason's mouth began to move, yet no words came out, at least no real words, just moans and high-pitched keening; then words were said so fast it took Brian a moment to understand.

_"_Moremoremore…God, Brian…Nownownow_."_

Brian almost came from just the sounds Jason was making. He wanted so badly to just push his cock into that tight hole, but he knew that he had to open Jason up a bit more; he would never intentionally hurt the other boy – _No,_ he thought, _Jason was a_ _man._

He inserted a third finger and at the same time bent his fingers and found that spot that made Jason's body clamp down onto his fingers and his back arch of the bed as his mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. It was too much; Brian had to feel him around his cock, _NOW_.

As Jason's body came back down to the bed, Brian took hold of his legs and moved him up to align with his cock. As the tip of his cock entered that tight, wonderful pucker, Brian thought he would come right there and then, but he held off, stopping his progression to give Jason time to adjust to his girth. Brian knew he was big, and he knew that if he wasn't careful he could do more damage than good. He wanted nothing more than for Jason to enjoy their first time making love, and if that meant going at a snail's pace, until his balls turned blue and fell off, then so be it. Brian could feel the other boy's body relaxing as his cock began to slide in more easily. He could feel Jason's body shaking as he slid all the way to where their bodies connected, hip to hip.

Jason cried out as Brian's cock pushed all the way into his body. It was a cry of pain and pleasure mixed together. He could see the worry in his lover's eyes as he stopped and began to back out. Without thinking, Jason moved his legs off Brian's shoulders and wrapped them around his back, effectively pinning him to his body, _"_Jason, please, I'm hurting you. Let go_."_

Jason could see the worry in Brian's eyes, and since he had brought Brian's body closer to his, he was able to reach up and take possession of the lips he loved to taste more than anything in this world, _"_Brian...I'm fine, really. You could never hurt me. It was just a quick pain, now all I feel is pleasure, and you. Please, move. I need you to move so badly."

Brian pulled out then pushed back in slowly. The pace was driving Jason crazy. It was as if Brian was afraid he'd break. When he'd had enough of the slow pace, Jason began to thrust back against Brian, giving as good as he got, and making the other boy grunt with pleasure, _"_Move, damn you…I won't break! Fucking move_…"_ With that he clamped down on his lover's cock, using his muscles to tighten around Brian, making him cry out.

"Arrrggghh…Jason_,"_ is all Brian could say before he started to slam into the other boy's body, grabbing his legs and bringing them to lie on his own chest, bending the other boy in half, as he rocked in and out of Jason's tight hole, hard and fast. The change in position made his cock slam into Jason's sweet spot every time.

Jason could only raise his hands above his head and grab the other side of the bed as his body was fucked into the mattress over and over again. He could feel the beginning of a very hot sensation working its way from the base of his spine to the tip of his cock, as Brian's thrusts became harder and less controlled. Jason screamed and closed his eyes, as a bright white light shot out from behind his eyelids and his cock erupted without even being touched. He could feel the warm semen bursting from his cock, as if it would never stop. His body involuntarily clenched down on Brian's cock, making him scream out his orgasm and pump his hips in and out of him three more times before Brian's own cock exploded inside the other boy and his body shook with the release.

Brian fell on top of his lover, his body still slightly shaking; not caring that he was covering himself in his lover's come. They were still joined when Brian raised his very heavy head and took in the sight of Jason's face, flushed and sweaty, yet the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pushed away the damp hair that was stuck to his lover's forehead, so he could look into those eyes and make sure he was alright, _"_Jason. Jason_…?"_

Jason's eyes remained closed, but he could hear the worry in Brian's voice, so with what little strength he had left he opened his eyes and looked at the love of his life and smiled. He could see the love in Brian's eyes, and still feel him buried deep inside his body. He never wanted Brian to move. So he wrapped his legs tighter around Brian's back and just hummed in contentment, letting sleep and exhaustion take over. He never felt Brian pull out or take a wet cloth and clean him up. Nor did he hear Brian whisper words of undying love into his ear, yet somehow he smiled in his sleep in response.

Brian lifted his lover off the bed and repositioned him so that he was laying long ways on the bed instead of across it. He covered Jason with the duvet and then proceeded to make sure the fire was stoked before he, too, climbed on the bed and got underneath the covers with his lover. Almost as if he could sense him, even in his sleep, Jason moved up against Brian's side and wrapped his arms around him while nuzzling his face into Brian's neck, inhaling deeply. Brian couldn't help but pull him closer and wrap his arms even tighter around him, knowing that in a few hours he would have to tell him about what his father had planned for him. Brian knew that Jason would be upset, but not tonight. Tonight was theirs. Nothing would take it away.


	6. reload chapter 6

_sorry, i had to upload this one again. i deleted it by accident_

* * *

_Pittsburgh – Present Time_

Justin's head rested under Brian's chin, his body trembling from the tears that were currently soaking into Brian's shirt. Brian held Justin as close to his body as possible, hoping to somehow comfort him, yet knowing that he had lost that ability a long time ago.

Justin felt as if his world had just imploded. All the dreams he ever had weren't dreams at all, they were memories. Memories of a life that ended in agony, crying out for his love to save him, only to die alone. Justin could feel his despair turning to anger as Brian pulled him in closer. He could feel the anger building as he pulled away from the man that held him close to his unbeating heart. Justin fought against the arms that held him like vise clamps, his arms pushing against Brian's chest in hopes to free himself, only to feel Brian hold on tighter. Justin grunted against Brian's chest, "Brian…let me fucking go! Now!"

Justin's anger was palpableand Brian knew he should be letting the man go, but he found himself wanting to hold on tighter. The memory of what happened the last time he let go of this man was still prevalent in his mind. He had lost him for over 100 years, along with the last shred of humanity that he had held onto. He would not make the same mistake twice, no matter how hard Justin tried to push him away. Brian could feel Justin overexerting himself trying to break loose of his grip. If he wasn't careful he was going to hurt himself, and that was the last thing Brian wanted. He had just found him again**;** he wasn't about to lose him to his own stubbornness. "Justin...Sunshine, you need to stop fighting me. I'm not letting go. Ever again."

Brian could sense the fight going out of Justin as his body relaxed back into his embrace. He could feel Justin's tense body beginning to shake again with renewed sobs. Brian could feel Justin's hot tears soaking through his shirt, and he found himself thankful to be able to feel anything from this man again. Brian found himself holding back his own tears. He hadn't cried since that night, and vowed never to cry again, or love again for that matter. Brian could feel Justin lift his head and take a deep breath, attempting to calm himself enough to speak, "Brian? Why did you leave him…me? Oh God, I'm so lost. I don't know who I am anymore."

If his heart could still beat, it would have stopped with those words. Brian closed his eyes**;** he couldn't look into those blue orbs and trust his emotions not to get the better of him. He opened them when he was sure those damn tears were held in check. "Justin. I didn't know. He's my maker;I had no choice but to leave when he told me to. I came back,though. I swear I tried my hardest to come back sooner, but it took some time to find someone to help me fight his control."

Brian looked into Justin's eyes and felt himself drowning in the past. How was it possible that he was back? Brian was lost and he was never happier to be so. He couldn't help but lower his head and taste those sweet lips once more. As he lowered he head towards Justin he could see the fear in the other man's eyes**. **"Don't be afraid, Sunshine, I'd never hurt you." Brian watched as Justin closed his eyes and raised his head to meet Brian in the kiss. The overwhelming pleasure of tasting Justin again was taking over and Brian had to pull back before he broke his promise of never hurting him, because at that moment he wanted nothing more than to taste that sweet blood once more.

Justin groaned when Brian pulled away from their kiss. He hadn't even realized that he was following Brian's lips as they parted until he felt Brian's hand on his chest pushing him back away from him. Justin opened his eyes and was instantly swept up into Brian's lustful**,**hazel gaze. This man seemed to have a hold on him, and Justin wasn't sure if that was a bad thing _a_nymore.

Brian's hand came up to caress Justin's cheek. His touch was light as a feather, yet it seemed to leave a trail of heat as it swept across his cheek and down to his neck. Justin couldn't help but shiver at the touch that seemed to be sending an electrical current down his entire body. He instinctively raised his head searching for the lips that had moments ago set his own on fire, but finding nothing but air.

"Brian...Don't you want me anymore?" Justin couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice, as he felt the man pull further away from him.

Brian looked down at the beautiful man in his arms and had to use every ounce of self-control to hold himself in check, before he did something he would regret. He would have Justin, but not until he knew the whole story. Not until Justin could remember it all and forgive him for his stupid mistakes. He looked down into those sky blue eyes and saw them beginning to fill with tears. "Justin…You have no idea how badly I want you," he practically growled. "If it were up to me I'd rip all your clothes off and fuck you all night long, until you either became hoarse from screaming my name or passed out from the sheer pleasure."

Justin couldn't stop the automatic gulp of air as Brian's words swept through him. It was as if his voice alone was caressing Justin's body. Justin could swear that Brian was using his voice to bring him to climax, without ever touching him. Another shiver ran down Justin's spine as his cock twitched from the pleasure this man's voice was bringing him. He closed his eyes and couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as he pictured those lips doing other sorts of things that didn't involve talking.

Brian could feel his cock getting harder by the second as he watched Justin's reaction to his voice. It was a trick he used often. Usually it was on random tricks, the ones that at least attempted to resist him. The power in his voice had broken down many barriers and brought down many pants. He hated to use it on Justin, but he wanted to give the other man a preview of the pleasure he would be receiving soon, since he didn't trust himself with touching him yet.

Brian was so engrossed in watching Justin writhe in pleasure that he did not initially feel the touch of power that swept through the room and straight into Justin; not until Justin's cries of pleasure turned into screams of pain.

Ethan stood outside of the apartment building, his eyes closed in concentration, seeking out his fledgling and the soul of the man he intended on possessing. A smile began to form on his lips as he thought about Brian's misconception of what he could and could not do. He never showed his fledgling what true power he possessed, allowing him to believe that he had won that night so many years ago. He reached out with his mind and broke right through Brian's walls to get to what he wanted the most. He will have Justin, even if that meant bringing him so much pain that he will come to Ethan begging for release. The end after all will always justify the means.

Justin's body spasmed on his bed as Brian watched helplessly. He could feel the power in the room now, it was almost choking him with its dark energy. Justin's body continued to jerk involuntarily and Brian knew if he didn't do something Justin would hurt himself. Brian grabbed Justin's upper body and braced him on the bed. If he couldn't stop this Justin was going to damage his spine. So he did the only thing he knew would render Justin unconscious;he let his fangs drop down and silently prayed that he would be able to stop himself in time and not drink Justin's life away.

He knew he was running out of time as he heard the pounding on Justin's bedroom door along with his best friend's voice, "Brian…we can't get in." Brian growled in anger at both his former master and his best friend whose banging on the door was distracting him from what he had to do. He knew he only had one shot at this, and if he failed he would lose the only man he ever loved, if not to Ethan then by his own hand. Brian knew if that happened he would walk out into the sun the next day.

Brian reached out and turned Justin's head, exposing his neck and the pulsing vein running through it. The last time Brian prayed had been the night he died. He prayed for the same thing he was praying for now; to be able to look into those blue eyes once again.

Without second thoughts, Brian swooped down on Justin's neck, piercing his soft skin. Within seconds Justin's hot**,** sweet blood was filling Brian's mouth and he couldn't stop himself from pulling the other man closer to him and suck**ing** harder**,** inhaling the blood that tasted like ambrosia to him. He could hear Justin's heartbeat slowing and knew he had to stop before he took his life, but he couldn't stop.

Someone was pulling on him and someone was screaming, but Brian couldn't seem to care. He fought the arms that tried to pry him from this pleasure. The hands wouldn't stop pulling and Brian pulled away from Justin's neck to growl at the intruder, only to find his best friend looking at him with a mix of fear and shock written on his face. As his senses began to clear he could hear what the person who was screaming was saying.

Daphne's voice rose above all others, "What have you done? Oh my God…you killed him!"

Brian could feel his mind clearing; he turned his head slowly towards the still object he was holding in his arms. As his eyes landed on Justin's still form Brian could feel the scream building up in his throat._**"NO!"**_

Brian wrapped his arms around Justin's bloody body and pulled him to his chest. He let the tears out that he'd been holding all night long. Brian was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn't hear his best friend talking to him, nor did he feel him pulling on his shoulder once again. All he knew was that nothing was going to pull him away from Justin and when the sunlight streamed through the windows in a few hours he would let it envelope him and take him to wherever Justin was now.

Michael could feel his friend's pain, his maker's pain. He knew what Brian was intending to do and he had no intention of letting him do that. Brian was so lost in his grief and Daphne was on the floor huddled into herself crying that neither of them heard the small whimper that came from where Justin was in Brian's arms. Michael listened again, focusing on the only heart beats in the room and blocking out the one he knew to be Daphne's. There was another heart beating, slowly, but beating nonetheless. Michael once again tried to get Brian's attention, but he was so lost in himself that he wouldn't respond. He knew, though, that if Justin were to survive the night he would need medical attention immediately. Michael did the only thing he knew would snap Brian out of his trance. He grabbed Brian by the shoulders and ripped him away from Justin, throwing him across the room and crashing through the wall. Of course Michael knew that Brian was stronger than him and could rip him apart, but he had no choice but to do what he did.

Brian went through the wall of Justin's room_**,**_ shocked that Michael would do such a thing, and pissed that he had pulled him away from Justin. Being immortal and powerful made Brian very quick to recover. He stormed back into the room to find Michael carrying Justin's limp body in his arms as he jumped out the third-story window. Brian growled at the place where moments before his best friend had held the man he loved and now there was nothing but empty space. He ran to the window and looked down in time to see his ex-best friend run down the street with Justin cradled against him. As he was about to leap out the window and go after them a hand grabbed his arm.

"Oh no, you don't! You're taking me with you, or I'll call the cops and…"

Before Daphne could even finish her sentence Brian had scooped her up in his arms and she was screaming as they leapt out the window and onto the ground. Fortunately for them, Justin and Daphne's apartment was located in one of the seedier parts of town so no one cared about all the screaming coming from the apartment. They figured that sooner or later the cops would show up to clean up the mess from whatever murder was going on in there.

Ethan was a patient man. He had learned to be in his one thousand years of life, so he knew when Michael had gone flying out of the window with Justin in his arms that his plan was working. He knew Justin was still alive;he could hear the slow heartbeat. He knew that he was one step closer to destroying Brian and having no obstacle in his way. He was able to mask his presence from Brian as he watched him and the idiot girl jump down and run after Michael and Justin. Tonight was the beginning of the end for Brian Kinney. Ethan Gold had brought him into his after life and he would be there to watch in pleasure as Brian destroyed himself.

He would pay for what he took from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: okay, first and foremost i am so sorry this has taken so long. i can only say that real life sucks and if i didn't have to work with public i'd be so freaking happy. i know this has taken forever and i hope that those who are still interested will be happy with this chapter. i poured my soul into this one. i really hope it was worth the wait._**

**_to my beta, predec2. thank you so much for giving me that push. i can only aspire to be able to weave a tale as beautifully as you do. _**

**_please read and review so i know that this story still has readers._**

**_thank you for all your great reviews._**

* * *

_Pittsburgh – 10 minutes later_

Daphne was sure she would be sick at any moment. The speed in which Brian ran through the streets made objects pass through her vision in blurry shapes. She had never been one to get motion sickness; heck, she was the first one to drag Justin to the fastest rollercoaster at the fair. This was different though. It was as if they were going so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up with the shapes that whizzed by. It got to the point where Daphne knew if she didn't shut her eyes, she would be throwing up all over Brian, and she was sure he wouldn't appreciate it.

Just as quickly as the running had started, it stopped. Daphne's head was still spinning when she noticed that Brian had stopped in front of an old brick building. He stood in front of the door, staring at it, as if he could force it open with his mind. Daphne wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She was still being held in Brian's arms, and at the moment it looked as if he didn't even realize that fact. Daphne looked from Brian to the building, then back to Brian once more. Never one to know when to keep her thoughts to herself, Daphne looked up at Brian and asked, "What the hell are we doing here?" Not receiving an answer Daphne began to try and remove herself from Brian's steel grip. "Brian, let me go! We have to find Justin!" Instantly there was a change in Brian's demeanor; Daphne had apparently figured out the keyword that would get him out of whatever trance he was in. Daphne began to speak slowly, as though talking to a child, "Brian...Remember Justin? Remember how we were going after your friend who took off with him?"

At last Daphne could see something spark in Brian's eyes as he looked down at her, almost as if he'd forgotten she was in his arms. Without a word he placed Daphne back down on the ground, and then turned his attention back to the building in front of him. Daphne wasn't sure what to do

Daphne growled, 'THAT'S IT! If Justin is in that building, I'm going in with or without you."

Just as Daphne walked up to the door she heard a sound behind her. She turned her head to ask Brian what the noise was when she noticed he was no longer standing behind her. Confused but too angry to care, Daphne turned back towards the door, only to find Brian blocking it. Daphne gave a scream in surprise; it was one to rival any blonde bimbo in a horror movie (not that she'd ever admit it). Daphne couldn't help the shiver that ran up her back at the intense look Brian was giving her. After a few minutes, though, Daphne had had enough. Taking a deep breath, Daphne looked at Brian and through clenched teeth said, "Brian, get the fuck out of my way. If Justin is in that building I'm going in and I will not let you stop me."

Brian had the audacity to actually laugh at Daphne's words, in turn making her angrier then she'd ever been. Brian couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his chest. This little girl was actually threatening him…him. Brian Fucking Kinney, vampire. He expected her to turn and run away at any moment; what he didn't expect was for this tiny spitfire of a girl to come barreling towards him with some kind of primal scream, throwing herself on him and doing her best to kick, punch, and scratch any part of his body she could get to. It took all his restraint to grab her frail wrists in his hands and not crush them. This, though,seemed to piss her off even more, and thus began the kicking. Brian was so distracted by this fireball to notice that the door behind him had opened. It wasn't until he heard the raspy laughter coming from behind him that he realized their little show was being watched.

Daphne was doing her best to kick Brian as hard as she could, and on any part of his body that she could reach. When he grabbed both her wrists, he'd also managed to lift her off the ground. That's when all those kickboxing courses she took came in handy and her legs became her weapon of choice. Daphne hadn't realized the door had opened, either; that is, not until Brian let go of her wrists and chose to drop her on her ass while she was still in midair. Just as Daphne was about to let out another volley of profanity at the man, she watched as he slowly turned away from her, the look on his face telling her that something had happened. It wasn't until Brian began to turn that she heard the laughter coming from behind him. Daphne recovered from the shock of being dropped and stood up from the ground. She found herself moving closer to Brian. She stood behind him, not hiding of course, but being cautious. Or so she told herself.

Just as Daphne worked up enough courage to look around Brian's body towards the door, the laughter stopped. Daphne peered around him to observe a woman standing in the doorway smiling kindly at her. To say that was not what she was expecting was an understatement. The way Brian reacted to the voice made Daphne think that there was some sort of creature at the door with knives for nails and sharp rows of teeth. What she was not expecting was an older woman with a kind smile and a head of red hair in a shade she had never seen before. Daphne couldn't help but smile back at her. She began to walk around Brian when she felt his hand grip her arm. The look she gave him could have burned a hole in his head but he continued to hold her arm and kept her from moving. It seemed no matter how hard Daphne struggled and tried to pry his fingers off they wouldn't budge.

Daphne wanted to scream, so she did, along with kicking and scratching at the man holding her and keeping her from getting to Justin. Daphne knew that she was not going to be able to get loose from Brian's grip, but she'd be damned if she didn't keep trying. It was the laughter behind her that stopped her again. This time the laughter stopped and Daphne heard a raspy voice coming from behind her, "Well, Asshole, I see you finally met your match."

Daphne turned to see the woman at the door smiling at her again. She had such a motherly smile, that Daphne couldn't help returning the smile again. Daphne was so taken by the woman's smile that she didn't even notice Brian letting go of her hand. She noticed, though, that the woman's eyes went from her to Brian standing behind her. Daphne couldn't help but look back at Brian, only to see a smirk appear on his face as he looked at the woman. There was silence between them, and it was beginning to bug the shit out of Daphne. Being impatient has always been one of Daphne's shortcomings, but at the moment she didn't care. These two people were just standing there having a staring contest while Justin was inside that building having god knows what done to him.

Daphne looked between the two and couldn't hold her temper in check anymore, "That's it! I've had enough of this shit! You," she pointed to the strange woman looking at her with amusement in her eyes, "Are taking me to see my roommate. Now!" She turned and pointed at Brian, "And you are coming with me and you are not going to try and stop me again. Or so help me God, I will find the first wooden stake I find and ram it through your heart!" Daphne watched as Brian's eyebrows lift in surprise. She put her hands on her hips and raised her chin defiantly at Brian, "Duh! Do I look stupid to you? I figured you out as soon as I saw you at the club."

Daphne turned towards the building when she heard the same laughter coming from behind her. She watched as the woman stopped chortlingand raised her hand towards Daphne, "Damn! I like you girl. Come here, and I'll take you to your friend." She looked at Brian and said, "You too, Asshole." The woman turned and began to walk through the door. Daphne turned and practically ran towards the building, hoping Brian didn't try to stop her again.

As Daphne reached the door she felt a breeze pass by her and groaned knowing that it was Brian beating her to the door. Just as she reached it her suspicions where confirmed. Brian was standing in the doorway blocking her way in. The thought of trying to ram into Brian at a run came and went. She knew that it wouldn't be very plausible. Daphne came to a stop in front of the door, lifting her arms and balling her hands into fists in a fighting stance. She was about to argue over whatever Brian said when she noticed Brian's smirk. Her fists came down and she couldn't help but glower at him, "What the fuck are you smirking at, Asshole?" Daphne couldn't help her own smirk as she watched Brian's face contort in anger at the name. Maybe she was pushing her luck, but right now she couldn't care less.

Brian took a deep breath, knowing he had to control himself, but this human girl was beginning to test his resolve. As he stood in the doorway he knew that he would not be able to stop her without hurting her, and if he wanted Justin in his life then he couldn't do that, no matter how much he wanted to throw her in a closet, lock the door and throw away the key. Brian couldn't help but smile at the girl, it was inevitable. She had so much fire in her that she may just be able to find a way to get past him. But when she used the _name_**,**the name that he detested and the one that only one person on earth could get away with using, he wanted to walk in through the door and lock her out. Of course he knew he wouldn't, but it did pass his mind for about a minute or two.

Brian moved to the side and gestured with a sweep of his hand and a bow, "After you, Miss."

Daphne was unsure if she should trust him, but she had no choice, so she walked past him into the building. She could feel Brian behind her and turned as she heard the door close. They were in a hallway, and as the woman from before stood at the end under a fluorescent light that made her red hair look like blood, Daphne wasn't so sure any more. She swallowed hard and could hear her pulse in her ears. She hadn't realized she was just standing there until she felt Brian's hand on her lower back as he lightly pushed her forward, whispering in her ear, "Scared?" All she could do was nod. She should have known better then to think Brian would be understanding and kind when again he whispered in her ear, "You should be." Daphne couldn't help the shiver that went down her spine at his words, but she pushed her shoulders back, lifted her chin and put one foot in front of the other. She could hear Brian chuckling behind her.

This girl never seized to amaze Brian. He could hear her heart beating faster by the minute. Yet, she lifted her chin, and then began to walk down a hallway without knowing where it led, or who was at the end. For all she knew death awaited her on the other side, yet she didn't care, not as long as her best friend needed her. He couldn't help but feel that she reminded him of someone he used to know, but he couldn't place it. No matter, he would think about it later; right now he had to get to Justin. He had to see what damage he had caused. Again.

As they made their way to the end of the hallway, Brian and Daphne watched as the redhead went through another door. Daphne went through the door first and was surprised at what she saw. It looked like they had been led into a vast living room area. It was very surreal to Daphne, who wasn't expecting to see something so warm and inviting in a building that looked like an old rundown factory on the outside. The area was lit with soft lights and Daphne could see several loveseats positioned around the room as well as a big comfortable looking sofa which faced the biggest television set Daphne had ever seen. The floor was a mahogany wood with several large area rugs placed around in what seemed to be a circular pattern that Daphne hadn't realized the room was organized in. There were to be people around the room but they paid no attention to her or Brian as they walked into this area.

Daphne looked at the faces of the people in the room and realized that they were all very young. Some were clean and dressed in clean clothes, while others looked as if they had just walked off the street. They all had such lost looks in their eyes. Daphne knew that look. She had seen it many times in her best friend's eyes when he had been committed by his father. It dawned on Daphne that this was some sort of haven for teens. Again Daphne found herself frozen to the spot where she stood. This was not what she was expecting at all. Almost as if she read her mind the redheaded woman spoke, "Not what you were expectin, is it sweetheart?" Daphne could only shake her head.

The redhead laughed and took Daphne by the hand, and for the first time Daphne took her eyes away from the teens in the room and looked at the woman holding her hand. She couldn't help but look down at the hand holding hers, as it was extremely cold. Daphne couldn't help the gasp that came from her mouth as she realized what this woman was. The fear was back, and this time it was worse than ever. She had voluntarily walked into the lion's den and offered herself up as a meal.

The woman looked at Daphne and began to laugh harder than before, attracting the attention of some of the teens in the room. No matter how scared Daphne may have been, someone laughing at her just pissed her off. She snatched her hand back, "What the hell is so funny? I've just walked into a room that's probably full of vampires and you laugh at me! Well, I'll tell you something, lady, I'm not going down without a fight."

The woman stopped laughing. She looked back at Brian, "You really found a hot one this time. You may want to watch your back for that stake." Daphne turned and saw Brian give the woman a dirty look along with his trademark smirk as he responded sarcastically, "I'll be sure not to turn my back to her…now can we get on with this? Where is he, Deb?"

Daphne could see Brian's whole face change as he asked about Justin. She knew that it was him he was asking about instantly by the pained look on his face. The woman he called Deb walked up to Brian and in the most tender move she cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked it with her thumb, just as Daphne's mother often did to her when she was sad. It hit Daphne then that this woman may just be Brian's mother, or at least someone that is like a mother to him. The woman brought her arm down and turned towards Daphne again. "My name is Debbie Novotny, by the way, and you don't have to worry; you're safe here. Your friend is also safe. I'll take you to him."

Daphne and Brian followed Debbie into an elevator that took them up to the second floor. When the doors opened once again Daphne was surprised by what she saw. This room wasn't as warm and inviting as the one below. It seemed to Daphne to be very sterile and medical. They walked through the first door that led them into a hallway. It reminded Daphne of the hospital Justin's father had committed him to when he was a teen. The memory made her shiver. They followed Debbie down the hall passing several rooms on the way. They stopped at the room marked "8"and Daphne watched as Debbie knocked. She could almost feel Brian vibrating behind her. It seemed as if it hadn't been Debbie standing in front of them, Brian would have barged into the room a while ago.

Daphne followed Debbie as she opened the door and stepped into the room. What she saw made her week at the knees. If it hadn't been that Brian was so close behind her and caught her when they failed her, she would have fallen on the floor. Daphne took a deep breath and willed herself to stand up without assistance.

Justin was lying on a hospital bed. His face was pale and drawn, and dark circles had formed underneath his eyes. Most of his body was tucked under white sheets, except for his chest and arms. Daphne tried not to cry at the sight of her friend lying motionless attached to monitors and oxygen. She noticed with a start that he was connected to IV bags hanging from the pole next to his bed. Daphne followed the line of the IV tube and noticed that one of the bags seemed to contain a red liquid. Her mind was frantically working out what the red liquid could possibly be, but it didn't want to accept the fact that she already knew.

Daphne felt movement behindher. Brian had somehow moved from behind her to the other side of the room, where he had Michael pressed up against the wall, his feet dangling comically in the air. It had happened so fast that Daphne hadn't had time to process what was happening. Her mind was still working on the puzzle of what was in the bag flowing into Justin's veins.

Daphne looked back and forth between Brian strangling Michael to Justin's lifeless body on the bed. It was when Brian growled at Michael that Daphne snapped out of her trance. She could hear the controlled anger in his voice as he spoke to the man who would have been dead by now if he had been humanwith the amount of pressure Brian was putting on his neck. His next words brought Daphne fully back into the room. "What the fuck have you done,Michael? I should rip your head off for taking him and bringing him here. How dare you pump vampire blood into him?"

Daphne watched as Michael tried to speak, but the hand squeezing his throat wouldn't allow it. Daphne could swear she hadn't heard Brian correctly. Had he just said they were pumping vampire blood into Justin's body? Daphne recovered her voice enough to demand, "What the hell are you saying, Brian? Are they turning Justin into a vampire?" The anger was building again in Daphne and she wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she'd be damned if she'd just stand there and have these people or whatever they were, turn her best friend into one of them.

She knew Justin would not livethat life. To live in eternal darkness would be a nightmare for him. Justin thrived out in the sunlight. Daphne was about to run over to the bed and pull out the needle in his arm when she heard Debbie yelling at Brian. "Put him down. NOW!" Daphne watched as Brian's body tensed as he turned toward her. It was then that she noticed that his eyes had become fully red. The anger was rolling off him in waves as he looked over at Debbie and snarled, "You dare too much, old woman! I am his maker, therefore I am your maker as well, so do not push me, or I will finish what nature started all those years ago!"

Debbie didn't even flinch at the threat that Brian threw at her. In fact she smiled, which in turn made Daphne shiver. "Yeah, I know. But Michael saved your ass too many times for you to ever hurt him like that. As for me, well, I'll take my chances."

Brian let go of Michael's neck and Daphne watched as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He brought his hands up to his neck, a very human gesture, touching where Brian's fingers had left impressions on his skin. She watched as Brian moved over to the bed and took Justin's hand in his. His voice was softer this time around when he spoke to Debbie, "Why? He wouldn't want to become one of us. Why would you do this?"

Debbie stood next to Brian as she reached up and took his face in her hands, "He's still human, Brian. We haven't turned him." Brian's eyes widened in surprise as he looked down into Debbie's eyes and saw the truth in what she was saying. "But, I smell the blood, it's not human."

Just as Debbie was about to answer Daphne heard a voice coming from behind her, causing her to jump and scream at the same time. She hadn't heard anyone else enter the room, yet in the doorway stood a tall muscular man, with kind eyes and a deep silky voice. Daphne hadn't realized that she had moved behind Brian subconsciously. Of course she'd never admit that she felt safe with him; the idiom _'better the devil you know,'_ popped into her head at that moment, and she couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face.

The man standing in the doorway moved further inside the room. He was wearing a doctor's coat and had a stethoscope hanging over his shoulders. Daphne couldn't help but assume he was a doctor. What kind of doctor she was unsure of. He seemed to glide into the room. Daphne watched as his eyes flashed in anger as he took in the situation. The stranger looked towards where Michael was sitting against the wall, still massaging his neck, then he looked at Brian and Daphne could see him visibly control his anger by closing his eyes and taking a long,deep breath.

When he opened his eyes again the anger was not gone, but it seemed to be pushed back. He looked back at Michael and in the tenderest voice Daphne had ever heard he asked, "Michael, are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Daphne watched Michael's eyes crinkle as he smiled at who could only be his lover, "No Ben. I'm alright." At the other man's incredulous look Michael continued, "Really, Ben, I'm fine. Brian gets angry, but he would never truly hurt me." The roll of the other man's eyes said it all; he didn't believe that for one moment.

Brian was the one to bring the attention back to him, "Enough! What the fuck have you done, Professor?"

Daphne watched the other man again take control of his anger. It was so fast if Daphne hadn't been watching closely she would have missed the slight flinch at the word, 'professor.'

The man now known as Ben walked up to Justin's bed and took his hand, ignoring Brian's question. He was checking Justin's pulse from what Daphne could tell. Now that it seemed safe enough, she got up enough courage to go to the other side of Justin's bed and ask the questions she had running wild in her head, "Please…tell me what you've done to him. He's my best friend... my brother." Ben looked up to see this tiny girl pleading to him to give her answers. Her questions he did answer. "I've come up with a new method for transfusion of a victim like your friend." Daphne heard Brian growl beside her, but he was promptly ignored by the man talking to her. "We get victims here all the time. The vampire that drained them went too far and they were at the cusp of death. I found that just human blood did not help them heal fast enough for their bodies to reproduce the blood loss, so I experimented with a mix of both. It took some trial and error, and we were very lucky not to lose anyone, but I finally got the right blend." He looked at Brian as he continued, "Justin was drained so much that his body went into shock. The blood was leaving his body before it had a chance to produce more. It also doesn't help that vampire saliva has an anti-coagulant that allows the blood to flow more freely and not clot."

Daphne looked up at Brian and saw that his shoulders had slumped and his eyes had closed. He was breathing heavily and she was sure that if he opened his eyes she would see the tears forming inside them.

Ben continued to explain, "If it hadn't been for Michael's interference, Justin would have been dead now. Either that or Brian would have had to turn him before his heart stopped beating." Ben was still glaring at Brian, but then his gaze turned to Michael who had stood up from the floor, "Michael saved your friends life, at the cost of attacking his maker, and best friend. Who by the way is an ungrateful piece of shit!"

Brian's eyes shot open. The venom in Ben's voice seemed to make the room cold. Daphne couldn't help the shiver that ran up and down her body. Brian had leaned over the bed and had Ben by the scruff of his neck, before Daphne even had a chance to blink, "Watch your mouth, Professor, or I will take your tongue out and make you eat it. You don't need your tongue to administer enemas, but I think your boyfriend may miss it."

Daphne had had enough. She was tired and worried and she wasn't going to put up with any more shit from these men, "STOP IT! GOD DAMMIT! JUST STOP!" Brian let go of Ben's shirt and looked down at the girl who seemed to have more balls then most vampires he knew. He watched as tears ran down her cheeks and her breath hitched as she spoke, "Please, just tell me he's going to be all right."

Ben straightened up and looked at her when he spoke, again ignoring Brian, "Yes, I believe he will make a full recovery. For a short time he will have some extra advantages. Side effects, I suppose you can call them, from the vampire blood." Seeing Daphne's eyes widen in fear, Ben elaborated, "It will just be temporary. He'll have clearer vision, some added strength, and maybe improved hearing. He will also take on some of the personality of the donor vampire." At that, Brian had again reached across the bed and had Ben by the collar of his shirt. He practically hissed at the man, "Who the fuck is the donor, Benjamin? Whose blood is running through his veins?"

Daphne was shocked to see Ben actually smile at Brian, "Yours."

Brian let go of Ben so quickly that if he hadn't been a vampire with super reflexes he would have fallen onto Justin's bed. Brian looked down at Justin's still form, his lips moving but nothing seemed to be coming out. It took a few minutes for him to actually form one word, "How?"

Brian couldn't take his eyes off Justin as he listened to Ben explain, "Do you remember after your second encounter with Ethan? You were badly wounded and you had lost a lot of blood. After you recuperated you wanted to be sure that you had your own blood to put back into your body, since it was the quickest way to heal and regain your powers." Brian looked up at Ben, his eyebrows raised in question, "That was half a century ago, and I thought I told you to destroy that?"

Ben smirked when he said, "Vampire blood isn't like human blood, Brian. Plus, I was studying it." Brian looked at Ben then turned and looked at Michael who was still standing by the wall. He looked back at Ben, something indistinguishable flashing in his eyes, "You were studying it? More like you were trying to find a way to break my hold on your boyfriend."

Daphne looked at Michael and could see the guilt written all over his face as he looked down at the floor and purposely avoided either Brian or Ben's faces. She had to give Ben some credit, though; he didn't even flinch when he answered, "Yes, I was. Michael needs to be freed from your hold on him."

Brian laughed as he said, "I have no hold on Michael, Ben. He is free to leave whenever he wishes." He stopped laughing and his face became stone cold. "I am not Ethan. Michael can leave when he wants. He chooses not to."

Just as Ben was about to argue with Brian, Daphne, who had been holding Justin's hand throughout this whole ordeal between the vampires, jumped in surprise. The hand she was holding was now squeezing hers back. She gasped as she noticed his eyes begin to flutter open and she whispered, "Justin?"

Brian had moved to the other side of Daphne in a flash, looking down at Justin as his eyes began to open. The blue in his eyes seemed cloudy and unfocused as Justin looked up at Brian and smiled. If Brian's heart had still been beating it would have stopped at that moment.

Justin opened his mouth to speak, but his throat was too dry. Instantly there was a cup of water and a straw by his lips and he drank slowly. Justin turned away from the cup and looked back up at Brian; the words that came out of his mouth next made Brian's heart want to explode**. **

"Brian, my love…Oh, how I've missed you."

Only one man had ever spoken to Brian with that much love in his voice, and Brian couldn't stop the tears that slipped out of his eyes as he looked down into the face of the only man he's ever given his heart to. He brought his right hand up and cupped Justin's cheek, wiping away the tears that were flowing from his eyes. Brian wanted to be sure; he had to be sure who he was talking to, "Jason. Is it you?"

Justin's eyes closed then opened again. He swallowed hard and nodded. That was all it took, then Brian was kissing him. He had Justin's head in both his hands and he was raining kisses all over his face, whispering the same words over and over again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

Justin's hand came up to cup Brian's cheek, and Daphne could see he was struggling to stay conscious. As she watched the scene unfold she couldn't help but notice that his eyes were still clouded over and they kept opening and closing. He was trying to speak again, "My love….please, I don't have much time." His eyes closed once more and he moaned in pain.

Brian stopped kissing him and pulled back, "What do you mean? You can't leave me again. Not now, not after I just found you again."

Daphne could hear the pain in his voice. She thought she had read this man correctly, but maybe she was wrong. Maybe there was something good in him after all. The hand holding hers was still squeezing. He would tighten his hold every time he closed his eyes in pain. She watched as Justin struggled to speak again.

"I never left you, my love." The tears were now freely flowing as he looked into Brian's eyes and explained, "I tried so hard to fight him, but he was so strong. When you came into the room and the two of you fought, I wanted so much to help you. I tried, but my body was so broken and he had drained me so much that I couldn't move." Justin's eyes became unfocused as he seemed to retreat into the memory. "When the two of you crashed out of the window and the fire started, I tried to move…I really tried, but it hurt so much and it was so hot. I couldn't get off the bed. The flames where everywhere and the smoke was choking me. It hurt so much, but then I thought of you and I closed my eyes and the pain was gone."

Daphne hadn't realized that she too had been crying until she saw the tear drop fall onto Justin's hand. She knew about the dreams, memories, she supposed is what they really were. It broke her heart to hear them coming from the person who had actually lived them. She could hear Brian's erratic breathing beside her and she knew he, too, was crying.

Justin took a deep shuddering breath and continued, "I felt weightless. I was floating above the room, when I saw you jump into the burning room and take my body out back through the window. The light was calling to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off you. You were screaming my name and begging me to come back to you." He looked once again at Brian and his face was full of sorrow as he spoke again, "I couldn't come back. My body was so broken, but I couldn't leave you either. I stayed with you throughout the years. I watched what you had become. What my leaving had done to my once sweet and caring lover." He closed his eyes again, a struggle evident on his face, but he continued, "I watched as you turned into the cold,heartless creature you swore you'd never become."

The look of pain on Brian's face broke Daphne's heart. Brian was openly crying now, his façade had melted away, "Please, Jason…please forgive me. I loved you so much. No other man would ever take your place in my heart, so I turned my heart to stone."

Justin's other hand was still caressing Brian's cheek, "I don't blame you, my love. I know why you did what you did. I could always feel your pain." Justin turned away from Brian and now looked at Daphne. He smiled at her and when he spoke it was to her alone, "Claire…you've always been there for me. Your friendship has always meant so much to me, thank you."

Daphne had no idea why he was calling her Claire, but by the look on Brian's face, he did. A smile played on his lips as he looked at her and shook his head, "Of course. Now I understand why you seemed so familiar to me. Why didn't I see it before?" Daphne was even more confused than before, but she made a note to ask about it later. Justin had started to speak to Brian again.

"It's almost time; I can't hold on much longer. You need to know this. I was attached to you for so long, but then one day about 20 years ago, I felt a pull at my center. It was strange, I couldn't fight it. One minute I was watching you drinking from some unfortunate man, the next I was being pulled away. I…I cried out to you, but you didn't hear me. I thought for a moment that you had, because you turned away from the man and towards where I had been standing, but then you went back to him." Justin closed his eyes again, scrunching them in pain as he tried to speak again, "I awoke inside of something. I was surrounded by water, yet I was breathing. My body was tiny and my limbs weren't fully formed. I was in this sack, but I wasn't ready to come into the world yet."

Justin's body shuddered and he took in a raspy breath. Ben was at his side within seconds, attaching oxygen and checking his vitals. Brian had taken his hand in his and was brushing his hair out of his sweat drenched forehead. Justin took his hand from Daphne's and removed his mask, "I must…finish….please." Ben nodded and removed the mask.

Justin looked at Brian,his eyes red and even cloudier thanbefore. He stroked Brian's cheek again as he finished his story. "It was months, then there was pressure and I was being pushed out of the sack I had been living in. It was wondrous, to actually know one is being born, and to take that first gulp of oxygen into one's lungs. It was then that I began to recede in the back of Justin's mind. I was always there, just hidden in the background. Our memories became dreams, then nightmares as we got older." Justin opened his eyes wide and his body arched off the bed; Brian had moved onto the bed and was holding him as he breathed erratically.

Justin looked at Brian and wheezed out the last of what he had been trying to say, "We are one, Brian. I am Justin and Justin is me, so please help us remember so we can again be one. Ethan cannot win again, Brian. Promise me that he won't take me from you again. Brian…Promise me."

Brian's face was stained with tears as he looked down into Justin's eyes."I promise. He'll never touch you again."

Just then, Justin closed his eyes and with one last breath whispered, "Help us remember. Be the man I fell in love with once more." With that his eyes closed and he passed out.

Brian still held Justin in his arms as he rocked him back and forth. "I promise."


	8. Author Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I was having some technical difficulties. I think I fixed them. So now you should have chapter 6 back and the newest chapter I finished.


End file.
